Viva La France
by angel422
Summary: JudeSadieFrance equals ignitable combustion. But when you throw a little Tom Quincy into the mix will it equal a recipe for disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story begins three months after the season finale. Not much background to it because you kind of discover it along the way. I wanted to do a story that delved deeper into the Sadie and Jude relationship as well. Mainly though, it was this idea that started it all—What happens when Jude and Sadie go to Paris, France? And what happens when Tommy shows up there as well. Considering the last time he was there was spent with Sadie, how will this particular trip turn out. Will it be a recipe for disaster? Please R&R. Smiles.

* * *

**

"Jude! You have to see this!" Sadie cried from the living room downstairs, and I flinched as I pulled away from the song I had diligently been working on. I loved Sadie dearly, but there were times when she got overly excited that her voice tended to remind me of fingernails trailing down a chalk board.

"It better be one of those _'you just won a million dollar check'_ kind of occasions Sades because otherwise I might have to go all Hannibal Lecter on you." I shouted in homicidal fashion back down at her as I walked over to the top of the stairwell. I could hear Sadie rummaging through the house like a mad woman as I stood there, and I—surprisingly—found myself very curious as to what had her so keyed up. Her face suddenly appeared from down below—eyes glowing in excitement as she looked up at me before disappearing again. _'What the hell?'_

"You won't believe this!" I heard her squeal as I started to descend the stairs haltingly. Believe what? I winced as I heard something crash in a storage closet down below me, and I groaned as I thought about the strewn contents that were now more than likely sitting stoically in the middle of our living room. _Ohhh, not the closet Sadie!_ That closet was the perfect example of how organized us Harrisons really were because that was one of those doors you just never ever opened unless you _really really_ needed something. I quirked a brow in genuine amusement as I finally walked up to find her leaning over into the pile of rubbish she had just unleashed—her head eaten up by the shadows within the enclosure while her rear end was stuck up shakily into the air as she dug.

"Are you having flashbacks of a previous life as a squirrel or is there a particular reason you look like you are nesting for the winter." I asked on a chuckle as Sadie pulled her head out of the space long enough to throw me a scathing look. I just shrugged.

"I'm looking for that big suitcase mom bought when we went on vacation years ago." Sadie replied evenly as I cringed at the memories that suddenly bombarded me—memories of a laughing family unit actually enjoying the chance to spend some time with each other. Those days had long since passed.

"Suitcase?" I asked her uneasily as she climbed out of the middle of the mess with a sigh.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked her again before she even got a chance to answer my question. She shook her head slowly before grabbing me by the hand—stuffing a small envelope into my palm as she did.

"Nope, _we're _going somewhere." She replied with another small, excited squeal as I pulled out two airplane ticket stubs from the inside of the white interior. Oh my God!

"What….?" I began as Sadie shook me by the shoulders in genuine joy.

"I sent in some publicity stills of me to a modeling agency, and they want to use me in an ad of theirs. Can you believe it! They're sending me to Paris for a month, and I want you to go with me." Sadie explained as I felt my jaw drop to the floor leadenly. I couldn't leave.

"Sades…" I started again slowly in a saddened tone as Sadie placed her hand over my mouth to keep me from talking.

"Uh uh, no arguing, Jude. I already got the studio to release you for four weeks. It's been three months, Jude. He's not coming back. You need to get away for a little while. Maybe meet a few French men. Oui Oui." Sadie complained as I looked down at the chipped fingernail polish on my toenails. Maybe, she was right. Maybe France would inspire me. And, I couldn't help but feel proud of Sadie's sudden achievement. Besides, 'he' haunted me—even after all of the success and accolades I was receiving upon hitting number one on the billboard charts. He still haunted me.

"When do we leave?" I asked insistently—suddenly very keen on the opportunity Sadie was offering me—a chance to escape. Sadie grinned at me before diving back into the closet. I looked down at the stubs in my hands. The date on it was marked for tomorrow. Geez! Sadie whooped when she found what she was looking for.

"Viva La France!" she yelled before falling back into the rubble in satisfaction. What had I just gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**_The airport to Paris, France…_**

"Damn it!" Sadie yelled, and I looked over at her curiously as we took our seats on the plane headed to France. Rolling my eyes at her, I snatched the window seat before she even had a chance to react. Hey, I couldn't help it if I liked a seat with a view.

"If you tell me you broke a friggin' nail or something Sadie, I'm going to call airport security." I stated wryly. It was bad enough that I already moped over the state of my own sad cuticles without having Sadie's perfectly manicured ones to compare them to. Sadie threw me an _'I'd help you with your appearance if you'd let me'_ look before handing me the ticket book she had been holding in her hand.

"I was referring to a lay over we have in the states." She complained as I looked down at the paperwork—revealing that we changed planes in New York. Big deal. It was probably cheaper to do it that way. Have you ever noticed that any flight that is almost a direct, straight shot to a destination is incredibly expensive? Obviously, Sadie didn't care about the costs. But, then again, she never had. I rolled my eyes at her as she flipped through a copy of People magazine.

"You know it's perfectly alright to pretend you're a normal female homo sapien every once in a while, Jude. Repeat this slowly after me: There's nothing better than being a girl..there's nothing better than being a girl." She chanted in a sing-song voice in a tone that sounded remarkably like the tune from the Wizard of Oz. Okay, that was so _not_ funny.

"I _am_ a girl." I remarked defensively as Sadie perused my Interpol hoodie and holie blue jeans critically. I just threw my hands up in defeat.

"We're on an airplane for God's Sake!" I exclaimed as Sadie just 'tsskkked' next to me.

"Yes, but you never know who you're going to run into." Sadie stated knowingly as she primped her glowing hair while straightening up her sequined tank. She had to be kidding right. Okay, if I ever found out Elvis wasn't dead and would be waiting in the New York airport terminal for us to arrive, I might be impressed even if he was old and gray. He was a cultural icon. Sadie handed me a tube of red lipstick—nodding her head as if encouraging me to use it. I just drew a huge bulls eye with it onto the mirror she had been holding up before grinning over at her cheekily.

"Now you'll never miss your face." I stated with a wry quirk of my brow as Sadie squealed in horror.

"Do you know how hard it is to get lipstick off of a surface like that?" She asked as I just shrugged sheepishly. What? A little Windex, and it would be as good as new, right? Sadie sulked as I watched her put away her make-up in amusement. Geez, the girl was easily offended!

"It's alright to feel pretty sometimes, Jude." Sadie said suddenly in a whisper as I avoided her gaze stoically.

"Whatever floats your boat, Sades." I replied with a good-natured quirk of my brow before leaning my head back against my seat and closing my eyes. She sighed next to me.

"It's just that you were finally starting to dress up some before Tommy left. Now that's he gone, you just don't seem to care." She remarked knowingly as I opened one eye—looking at her with that warning glare that usually made her back off. Fat chance this time.

"He's almost seven years older than you Jude. It's disgusting. Besides, he's not even good boyfriend material anyway. He never listens to you, he ignores your needs, and he smokes when he's stressed even if he thinks no one notices that he does." Sadie commented with a shrug before stopping a passing stewardess to ask for a bottled water. I looked at the sudden white of my fisted knuckles before glancing over at Sadie angrily.

"I'm not even involved with him, Sades. Let it go. Besides, he's _five_ years older than you. That's not much better, you know." I stated simply before twisting around so that I couldn't see her. I didn't want to discuss this right now. So I just lay there—glancing at the passing clouds outside my window as the day progressed forward. I blocked out Sadie's incessant chatter as the sun moved across the horizon—marking the passing hours until the New York skyline suddenly came into view.

"There it is." I remarked on a whisper as Sadie leaned over me to look out the window.

"New York." She breathed in awe as if she hadn't just been complaining about the lay over an hour or so before.

"The home of Radio City Music Hall and Julliard's." I murmured as Sadie nodded her head slowly.

"The home of Macy's and the top, best modeling agencies in the world." She reiterated next to me as we both laughed suddenly. I never could stay mad at her long—at odds with her maybe—but never mad. The plane skidded along the runway as I sighed before throwing off my seat belt.

"Let's just get to Paris." I remarked with a weary sigh as Sadie nodded in agreement.

"You'll love it, Jude." Sadie babbled as we walked—filling me in on every café museum, and tourist attraction there was in the beautiful city as I tuned her out again. Besides, she switched to French periodically without realizing it, and I couldn't speak a lick of the language except 'la ou est la sale de bains?' which means 'where's the bathroom?' and that's only because I had to ask a French teacher that once when I got desperate in class. Oh, well. Where were my headphones when I needed them? The terminal was crowded as we rushed toward our next gate once we realized that our plane was a little late coming in which meant our other one was already loading.

"There's a reason I don't do strenuous exercises." I mumbled on a pant as Sadie threw me a look while we walked through the connecting tunnel of our next flight. I gasped as she chuckled.

"You should try Yoga or Tao Bo. It really helps." She pointed out as I coughed to cover up a laugh.

"I'll afflict my ligaments with those distorted versions of physical torture when pigs fly or Tom Quincy shows back up." I stated sarcastically as Sadie stopped suddenly in front of me. I bumped into her back—stubbing my toe in the process, and I cursed at the back of her shirt before looking over her shoulder. And then I froze. I should really start watching what I say.

"Well, you better start flexing those limbs then, baby sister." Sadie whispered as I suddenly found it hard to breathe. There was no way in hell. Can you say coincidence?

"What did I tell you about you never knowing who'll you run into?" Sadie asked quietly in as stunned a voice as mine had been.

"Oh just shut up, Sadie." I exclaimed as the man we were ogling suddenly looked up. He dropped the newspaper he had been holding in his hand in astonishment as my eyes met with his.

"Tommy."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think it would have been half so bad if the numbers on our tickets hadn't indicated that our seats were located directly across from his. That's not just bad luck, that's destiny giving me a good, swift kick in the freakin' ass. My hoodie and jeans suddenly felt very inadequate as I felt Tommy's eyes follow my progress upon taking my seat. Even his gaze made me feel dirty—invaded somehow. But I did what I had learned to do best over the past three months. I kept quiet. Sadie, on the other hand, didn't just jump onto the bandwagon, she drove the thing straight into a friggin' wall. Talk about a train wreck just waiting to happen.

"If it isn't Little Tommy Q?" Sadie stated sarcastically as she threw me an incredibly dirty look for stealing the window seat again. Sorry girlfriend, but I didn't want anything to do with Tom Quincy right at the moment, and I needed her to understand that.

"Don't start, Sadie." Tommy commanded—interrupting her just as she was about to open her mouth up to speak again. Sadie looked at him as if she were highly insulted. Oh, she was going to be really really hard to deal with now!

"Vous estes un abruti enorme, Tom Quincy (You are one large asshole, Tom Quincy!)" Sadie grumbled as Tommy threw her a blank, disgusted look.

"Je Parle francais que vous savez (I do speak French, you know)!" Tommy fired back at her as I just sat there miserably. Maybe they had forgotten I was here. Maybe they had forgotten I was in utter pain right now because my heart suddenly felt way way too big for my chest all of a sudden as if it were trying to squeeze itself up into my esophagus—choking me. I gagged as the plane lifted off. I needed to get away from him! Why did it hurt so bad?

"If you two are done speaking in that mysterious mumble jumble of mixed up words, could you please find me one of those bags they put on planes for people who get sick." I asked desperately as Sadie looked over at me in horror.

"Not on my brand new shoes, you don't!" She cried before digging into the pocket on the seat in front of her for a bag. It was Tommy that finally handed me one, and I didn't even look at him as I took it before facing my window resolutely—taking in deep, calming breaths to keep myself from losing the Snickers bar I had ate earlier for lunch. Jesus, I felt like I was meditating.

"This is all your fault." Sadie roared at Tommy as I just took in yet another deep, calming breath. Tommy sighed before hitting the back of the seat in front of him with his fist—apologizing profusely when the woman sitting in it looked behind her in startled surprise. Way to go, macho man!

"Where did you run off to anyway, Hercules?' Sadie asked as Tommy stared out his own window in irritation. I could feel bile building up in the back of my throat as they bickered.

"I've been in Montana—seeing to a funeral of one of my family members. Now I'm on my way to Paris to meet with you guys." Tommy stated unexpectantly, and I gasped inwardly as his words registered in my brain. Oh, I was definitely sick now!

"Well, more like on my way to meet with Jude." Tommy continued as he turned to face me. I still couldn't look at him. "Darius has me doing some public relations on your number one album before returning to G Majors. I'm sorry I've been gone so long, Jude. But I am highly impressed at your album's success. I'm proud of you, girl." He proclaimed as Sadie suddenly punched him in the side of the arm. I could hear her knuckles connect with the leather of his jacket, and I cringed.

"She's doing fine with Kwest as her producer. There's no reason for you to come back." Sadie cried out as I just felt my stomach do a very sickening, inelegant somersault.

"Isn't there?" Tommy asked as I stood up suddenly when the seat belt sign instantaneously 'dinged' off. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Just stop it, both of you!" I shouted as I searched frantically for the nearest bathroom—stumbling toward it bitterly before introducing myself again to the candy bar I had eaten earlier. This was no time to turn weak. Sadie had been bad enough. What was Fate trying to do? Kill me. Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, I cringed at the sight that met me—the pale skin, the dark circles that encompassed my eyes. I was hurting. Walking out of the bathroom, I marched stoically back to my seat—catching only a smidgeon of conversation between Sadie and Tommy as I neared them. Tommy looked angry as he flicked a finger pointedly at Sadie.

"Grow up Sadie. You keep repeating this whole 'baby sister' thing so much it makes my head hurt. I wonder how'd it make you feel if you woke up and realized she now acts older than you do." Tommy pointed out as I winced when Sadie grew quiet. That was never good. Leaning over to pick up my carry on from off the floor where I had laid it under my seat, I waved at them both before continuing on toward an empty pair of seats at the back of the plane.

"Au revoir (goodbye), see you two in France." I stated calmly over my shoulder as I went. My headphones just became a very precious commodity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Eeeeek! I am so glad that you guys like the idea for the new story. I'm so excited about it, and I am about to shock the hell out of everyone—at least I think, and I even kind of hope so (laugh out loud). Anyone remember 'Rescue Me?' I have to admit that it was one of the most favorite of my fan fics to write because it had so much potential for emotional turmoil and comic relief as well as the personalities in it (Marie for one). It is probably the reason I came up with Viva La France. I had so much fun playing with the Italian side of Tom's family that I wanted to write a new story (whole different story line of course with a nicer Tom family) that would focus on Tom's mom's side—the French side. And I wanted to bring some of Jude's family more into this one—Sadie being the main role there. I have so much planned for this. Let me know what you guys think, and thanks so much for sticking with me. Lots of love to you. Please R&R. Angel422.

* * *

**

The music played in my ears like a deafening rush of angry notes and discordant tones. I knew I was angry when I started writing songs in my head while trying to listen to someone else's music through a pair of headphones. I just wanted to be someone else at the moment—anyone else. I mean, have you ever had one of those moments where you wake up in the morning, look at yourself in the mirror, and then wish emphatically that you could be anywhere else, do anything else, or be someone else other than what, where, or who you are at the present time. Right now, I was having one of those moments.

"You frown much harder, Harrison, and they're going to start thinking you have nefarious plans for this plane." Tommy said against my ear as he pulled one of my headphones away from my eardrum. I threw him a scathing look before pulling them completely off my head.

"Maybe not for the plane, Quincy, but I wouldn't stand too close to me if I were you at the moment. You may find yourself missing a limb or two in the next instance." I remarked wryly before turning away from him—avoiding his gaze while trying my best to pretend he didn't exist. A niggling thought at the edge of my brain kept me from completely loathing him—made me feel slight compassion toward him instead, much to my own chagrin.

"I'm sorry about the family member you lost, Tom." I stated on a whisper before pulling the headphones back up as if to place them over my ears again. That was the only bit of compassion or sympathy he was going to get from me. Tom grabbed the accessory from my hand before I had a chance to use them while sitting down beside me. I tried not to flinch at his nearness.

"It was my sister." He murmured in a low tone as I continued to look away—out into the night sky outside the airplane window. Meeting his gaze was almost like admitting defeat, and I so was not going to be doing that. He sighed from beside me when I didn't say anything in return. I had already expressed my sympathies once. Wasn't that enough?

"Darius didn't send me here." He remarked so unexpectedly that I felt my head swivel around to meet his gaze almost involuntarily as if the surprise just took over my limbs.

"But you told Sadie…"I started as he shook his head.

"A lie." He finished for me as I arched a brow questioningly. He looked out the same window I had been gazing out of before meeting my stare unflinchingly. "I talked to Kwest, and he told me that Darius had allowed you a short respite from the studio—hoping, I think, that four weeks away would break your writer's block—your melancholy. I never meant to hurt you when I left, Jude. There were just things going on in my life, and I was hurting too bad to share it with anyone at the time. I hurt bad enough that by lashing out and hurting you, it almost relieved some of the pain. But, I had no right to use you as the sounding board of my grief" Tommy explained as I tried not to roll my eyes up at him. I felt embarrassed that he would think I was depressed because of him. I wanted people to believe that I was stronger than that. Did it really matter that I had been in love, real love not the puppy kind I had shared with my exes, for the first time and that I had felt abused, neglected, and just down right friggin' abandoned when he had left? Hell, I was hurt that he couldn't even talk to me. It made me re-evaluate the way I had viewed our friendship before. He sighed from beside me when I didn't say anything.

"I have never left anyone so cruelly before, Jude. That was downright unforgivable." Tommy reiterated as I just stared down at my hands suddenly. I had dug my own fingernails into my palms so harshly that I had managed to bring forth blood in little half moon patterns. Strange how I hadn't noticed it until now.

"Why did you leave?" I asked Tommy on a whisper—expecting him to avoid the question, to evade it by lying or simply by not answering. He surprised me.

"I had to fight some legal issues over my sister's death. She was embroiled in some pretty heavy drugs when she passed. She left a three-year-old daughter in my custody. I don't know if it was a way to hurt our parents or a way to lash out at me for interfering in her affairs more than she wanted me to when I discovered she was using—if by making me a parent she was playing a joke on me after death for not siding with her when her drug use got too bad. My parents aren't bad people, just a little judgmental at times. Dad's an attorney and mom's a writer. They never approved of the decisions I've made in my life but they've never turned their backs on me either. Walking away was my decision. It seems it runs in the familial blood because Sarah did the same after they tried intervening on her behalf—getting her help when they discovered she was on drugs. I've spent the last three months trying to get my parents assigned as her daughter's legal guardian instead of me. I love my niece, Jude, but the music industry is not a place for a bachelor to raise a child. My parents can do so much more for her, and they love her dearly." Tommy explained as I just sat there listening enthralled. He had revealed more to me about his past and himself in two minutes than he had ever let on in the entire almost two years I had known him. Too bad it came too late.

"Why did you lie to Sadie?" I asked before looking up the aisle at the seat where she was now lounged out in—fast asleep. So that's how he had managed to get away without her yelling bloody murder throughout the entire plane. I almost smiled at the image. Tom sighed.

"Because I didn't walk away from _her_ that night. I didn't owe _her_ an explanation. I did owe you and Darius one." He stated simply as I finally managed to bring myself to look into his eyes. Their blue depths made my heart pound against my chest.

"You didn't have to come to France to tell me all of this." I remarked frankly as Tommy tried not to laugh at my bluntness. He lost the fight and grinned instead.

"You have a point, Harrison. I didn't have to come to France to tell you this. I did come for alternative reasons." He said on a chuckle before taking a copy of my album out of a pocket in his leather jacket.

"This brought me here. I told you I owed Darius an apology too for walking out on your project—on your release. I know a woman in France through my family's connections who has agreed to do some work for G Majors." Tommy answered vaguely as I lifted my shoulders in uneasy curiosity.

"At least tell me you two didn't sell me to the international slave market. I've had enough bondage in my career to last me a lifetime." I replied sarcastically as Tommy raised a brow in searching surprise.

"Damn, Jude. Sheath those claws, won't you. Wow, I'm suddenly very curious to find out what it's like to be scratched by the likes of you. Angry Jude. Now that's a sight to behold." Tommy stated so suddenly that I found myself almost blushing. I fought the impulse to glare at him boldly instead. He grinned.

"The woman is a huge autobiography writer. She's written the autobiography on dozens of famous artists, actors, performers, and even historical figures. Her awards are limitless, and because she's closely affiliated with me, she's agreed to write yours as well." Tommy finished with a hooded expression as I just stared at him in flabber-gasted shock. I wasn't even a big enough artist yet to warrant that. Geez, what the hell? Darius had to be doing a little victory dance as we speak. I was feeling suddenly very nervous and a little out of my element.

"Who is this person? Why would they do this for you." I asked haltingly as I tried my best to remember to breathe. An autobiography—someone following me around France to write about me. Unbelievable.

"She's my older sister, Jude." Tom replied matter-of-factly as I just gazed at him in utter shock. I didn't think he could surprise me more than he already had. Boy, was I wrong. Oh, hell.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're telling me that _your_ sister is going to be following me, interviewing me, and pretty much breaking me down in order to write about my life and my feelings on it?" I asked Tommy incredulously as I tried my best to keep myself from panicking. I had a hard enough time wrapping myself around the idea that Tommy was back—that he was sitting here next to me now after virtually disappearing three months ago without worrying about actually getting to know one of his family members—his sister nonetheless—and to reveal my thoughts to this person. Geez, I wonder how she would feel when she figured out I had feelings for her brother? It was bound to come out sooner or later, but I was determined to keep the feelings bottled up inside of me—locked tighter than a waterproof/fireproof safe. And I wasn't going to let anyone have access to the key. Tommy nodded thoughtfully as if he could see the internal battle I was fighting within myself despite the blank expression I now had schooled over my features.

"You must be seriously demented, Quincy. This is screwed all the hell up." I stated sardonically as he lifted a brow in wry amusement.

"Look, Darius was more than just a little pissed about my leaving, Jude. It took a lot to get back on at G Majors. This finally sealed the deal. It was the only thing I could think of to get back on as your producer." He replied simply as I tried my best not to scoff.

"Then go back to Montana, Tom. Do you even realize what you are asking of me? Why didn't anyone tell me about this? It's my privacy we're invading. Is this why Darius agreed to let me have this little hiatus?" I asked in a hurt tone as Tommy sighed again in weary regret. I could tell I had hit a sore spot by telling him to leave but he had angered me—taking my life into his hands once more without asking me first.

"Jude…" He began—reaching for my hand as he did. I pulled away from him quickly.

"Think about what this will do for your career. Think about what it will do for G Majors." Tommy stated quietly as I suddenly looked over at him curiously. That little 'think about' speech sounded too rehearsed to be real—too rehearsed to be anything but pure baloney. And then it hit me as I stared at his resigned expression. His eyes bore into mine, and I felt myself smiling unwillingly.

"This was not your idea was it?" I asked on a laugh as I saw him scowl. Something told me he was just as reluctant as I was to have me followed around by one of his relatives—possibly revealing any mystery left of the man he was now. This was just so classic.

"My mother's a writer too, Jude. Enough said. She saw some articles in the tabloids about you and I that got her very curious about my newest artist. Considering the fact that she spent her early career as an investigative reporter, she was not happy when I refused to talk about work. That's my Mere for you. So she contacted Collette, my sister, and convinced her to offer to write an autobiography on you. Once they found out I was returning to G Majors, and that Darius was reluctant to let me come back, Collette called him with the idea as a stipulation for my return. I refused to be a part of it at first, but in the end I got suckered into it too. Let's just say I have a family full of loud personalities." Tommy proclaimed both in irritation and in fond amusement as I just sat there even more stunned than before. Anymore revelations and I was going to explode.

"Do you mean to tell me that this is your family's way of casing me out?" I asked on a small cough as Tommy shrugged. What more could go wrong? What had started out as a restful trip was turning into something else entirely. My older sister and Tommy's sister in the same city, Tommy in the same city as his ex and a dozen other gorgeous models, and now the beginning of a Jude Harrison autobiography. What more could happen here? Was it even smart for me to ask that kind of question? Probably not.

"Is this some weird misguided nightmare?" I asked almost to myself as Tommy settled into his seat with a weary sigh before leaning over and pinching me—hard. Ow! I threw him a rebuking frown. He smiled before shaking his head.

"Nope, I'd say you were still awake to me." Tommy replied as I just gave him a narrowed look. He had some nerve. _Come on, Jude_. He doesn't necessarily have all of the advantages here. I mean, I was going to get to spend some quality time with his sister. Could be interesting. Could be more than just a little informative. Could be it was time I showed Tom that being a producer didn't mean he owned the artist—just a part of my music. The person part of me was separate indeed. It was so much more than he realized. I glanced over and found him staring at me quietly and I shuddered. Even his gaze did things to me. Life could be so cruel sometimes—putting us in these lives by handing us the one person fate knows belongs together only to keep them apart by circumstance—by age difference, by work, by our own life scars. What was even more cruel was that by the time I was thirty, the fact that he was thirty seven would make no difference at all. But as long as I was seventeen and he was twenty-four, there would be doubt, resignation, and regret. I guess I'd be lucky if I made it to thirty.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up a couple of hours later to find the cabin lit up and Sadie leaning over me irately. She startled me and I jumped.

"What the hell?" I asked groggily as I felt Tommy shift suddenly beside me. It was then that I figured out why Sadie looked so uptight. Pulling my head off of his shoulder as if I had been burned, I curled up into my little corner warily as he began to slowly open his eyes.

"I'm so glad that you two have so obviously made up, but we are about fifteen minutes away from Paris. They're about to turn the seat belt lights back on. Jude, do you want to come back up to your seat?" Sadie asked me pointedly as she threw a narrowed glance over at Tom. I'm guessing she felt like she had been slacking at her guard dog duties by falling asleep. It must be that older sister mentality, although I didn't blame her after that drunk incident of mine. Yep, real smart of me. I was still feeling the downfall of that event, but it was something I didn't talk about. Tommy probably didn't even know about it—yet. Good. I took in a deep, cleansing, calming breath as I looked out my window towards the distant lights shining through the twilight sky. Wow! Paris. I needed to clear my head. Sadie was still expecting an answer, and she didn't look too happy waiting for my reply.

"I'm fine where I'm at Sadie." I answered her quietly; ignoring the small smile that Tommy was throwing my way as he realized what was going on. I was not staying back here because of him. Was I? Uuugghhhhh! Sadie gave me a pointed stare before shrugging.

"Fine, Jude. If you need me, all you have to do is yell." She reiterated as she glared over at Tom in that '_I wouldn't mess with me_ _if I were you'_ kind of look that she had mastered lately. I think part of her attitude came from having to deal so much with Liam over the past three months. The man was impossible, and I was proud of her for sticking with the job despite the upsets. Smiling at her, I nodded as she turned to go back to her seat just as the seat belt sign dinged on. I could handle being alone with the guy, right?

"Well, we managed a couple of hours of sleep." Tommy remarked almost cheerfully as I just shrugged over in his direction. He sighed at my reluctance to talk, but his comment reminded me of where I had been when I had woken up, and I was **_so_** not going down that conversational route. I needed to go in another, less obvious direction.

"So you and Sadie both speak French, I assume?" I commented vaguely—hiding the slight envy and jealousy that reared its ugly head as I asked him that. I knew Sadie had begun falling for Kwest lately, but I still hated the idea of her and Tom sharing any sort of connection. Sadie had genuinely been in love with him. I didn't think that was something you could easily get over even if you did have eyes for someone else. Trust me, I should know. Look at Spied and I. Tommy didn't even glance in Sadie's direction as he pointed out the window over my shoulder.

"Most of the French, especially in Paris, speak English as a second language, Jude. You'll be just fine." Tommy stated evenly as I followed his gaze out the window. It was a splendid sight—like walking into that movie Sabrina where Paris taught her how to shed her inhibitions. Maybe it would do the same thing for me. I had a month to find out. They also said it was the city of love. Just that simple thought scared the hell out of me because I was afraid of the possibilities. Love for who? And was it even an option? Keeping my gaze averted from Tom's, I watched the landscape as the plane descended—watched as the ground came hurriedly up to meet us.


	7. Chapter 7

**_France—Paris, Day 1…_**

"Tom!" A shrill voice shouted as we exited the plane—making our way dazedly through the maze the terminal presented. I just think that the jet lag was catching up to us all, or at least to me, because I was one very irate, walking zombie. The Night of the Living Dead had nothing on Jude Harrison. Looking around, I caught sight of the voice yelling for Tommy, and I felt my jaw almost drop to the floor with pure astonishment. _**That** _had not been what I was expecting. Standing along the edge of the crowd among the people waiting to greet those who were coming in was a woman of about twenty six-or twenty-seven years old with short dark hair that had streaks of bright burgundy highlighted throughout it in chunks, at least three earrings in one ear and two in the other, and clothes that could have come straight out of my favorite thrift shop back home. Wow! Sadie edged up along beside me as Tommy made his way smilingly over to the woman—lifting her up and twirling her around in welcome once he reached her. That close together and I could now see the resemblance between the two. Sadie cleared her throat loudly.

"Either I'm missing something here, or Tommy's been extremely busy these last three months." She stated dryly as I cocked a brow at her in amusement—leaning over to whisper inconspicuously what Tommy had told me about returning to the studio and about the autobiography, but leaving out any detail about Tommy's family and personal issues. It was not my place to share that information.

"That's Tommy's sister?" Sadie asked incredulously as I just shrugged sheepishly.

"Who would have thought, huh?" I asked with a slight smile as I watched the two talking a moment in hurried whispers before Tommy motioned at us suddenly—speaking with exaggerated arm gestures as he did. It made me suddenly very afraid of what he was saying. They moved toward us, and Collette smiled at us both gregariously as they approached.

"Jude and Sadie Harrison meet my sister Collette Ramirez." Tommy announced proudly as Collette rolled her eyes up at the sky. She stretched her hand out in silent invitation, and we both shook it pleasantly as she laughed.

"Call me Letti. No one calls me Collette except my mother, and Tommy can vouch for her psychological issues." Letti informed us in amusement as Tommy shook his head good-naturedly. And here I had always thought Tommy was the oddball in his family unit. The entire Quincy, or was that Ramirez, family seemed to be highly successful professionals with highly unique personalities. I was impressed and more than a little intrigued. Letti raised a brow at me in interest—glancing between Tommy and I inconspicuously before smiling suggestively at me. Geez, exactly what had those tabloids said about the two of us?

"You must be my current protégé." Letti stated with a slight smirk as I shrugged in that _'that would be me_' kind of gesture that was becoming more and more familiar to me as I rose in fame. Letti grinned.

"Can I just tell you how extremely interested I am in getting to know you, Jude. I've heard absolutely incredible things about you, and I am curious to delve into what is fact and what is fiction." Letti stated as Tommy threw her a warning glance. Something told me most of the things that had been brought to her attention had been done so by Tommy's reporter mother. Just wonderful. I smiled back at her too—determined not to let myself be intimidated.

"Trust me when I say the most interesting thing about me is probably the fact that I sky dived off the roof of our house when I was only eight after convincing my best friend Jamie that we were both superheros. That incident landed us both in the hospital." I stated in wry vague amusement as Sadie snickered beside me at the memory.

"That sounds about right." Sadie stated evenly as she laughed again before shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. Letti raised a brow sardonically before motioning toward the baggage claim area. I had a feeling she had been hoping for more of a reaction from me than that. Maybe something about Tommy who, speaking of the devil, was chuckling at the vision I had just presented to him of a young, gullible Jude Harrison.

"Lets get all of your bags, and I'll show you to your accommodations." Letti remarked simply as Sadie lifted a shoulder in mild importance.

"Jude and I have reservations at the Claridge Bellman . It's where the modeling agency set us up at." Sadie announced as Collete smiled knowingly.

"That's a nice place, but I thought you guys might feel more comfortable staying somewhere less tourist oriented. How would you feel about staying at my place instead? I have a small home on the edge of town with plenty of guest rooms and even a small loft apartment I had added to the uppermost floor for extra privacy. It'd be nice having the company." Letti announced as I shrugged at Sadie. What were we going to do? I could tell Sadie had to keep from narrowing her eyes at the woman as the wheels in her head turned furiously. I could also tell when she capitulated.

"I guess since you'll be writing about Jude, it'll probably be easier that way. Your place it is." Sadie commented as I tried not to laugh. Oh, this was going to be one hell of a trip!


	8. Chapter 8

"I am all aghast at your ability to keep a straight face, Jude Harrison." Sadie grumbled miserably as I just threw her a sideways amused grin as we exited the airport. I couldn't help it. She was being all classic Sadie on me—overly dramatic about the idea of practically being locked in with Tommy's sister. Could I blame her? Hell no. I wasn't the one that had spent a summer in Paris with Tommy doing God knows what in the past. Geez, I'd feel uncomfortable about staying with his sister too.

"Hey, I'd learn your poker face fast, Sades. You're the one wanting to explore the world of acting." I stated in a whisper as Tommy glanced back at us curiously. I immediately used _my_ own poker face as he searched my face inquisitively. My mind was just trying to figure out why Tom's family was so very interested in me. What had those tabloids said anyway? Sadie groaned in a mix between laughter and agony.

"What is it with the DNA in this family?" Sadie asked as I looked up and saw what she was looking at. Oh, that's…okay…haha. I just had to laugh. Tom's sister 's car looked suspiciously similar to Tommy's in that classic 'I own a sports car, and I intend to flaunt it' kind of manner. I bit the insides of my cheeks to keep from cackling. As it was, tears of amusement were beginning to gather at the corners of my eyes. Sadie stepped on my foot—hard. Thank God. I needed the trip back to reality.

"If his parents drive a BMW or a Mercedes Benz, I am going to seriously consider taking stock out on these people." I murmured in a hushed tone as Sadie snickered from beside me. I guess the humor goes with the territory of having been involved in some way or another with Tom Quincy. The man was priceless—just priceless. Well, I could think of another word, but I don't think Tommy would have appreciated the description. Tom opened the door of the car up for us civilly as he glanced curiously down into my face upon my entrance.

"Want to share the joke?" He asked me pointedly while I just shrugged nonchalantly. What could I say?

"One word, Quince. Flashy…Gimmicky. Enough said." I remarked with a wink before bending over enough that I could settle into the plush leather seats inside. A quick spat on my rear end made me look over my shoulder incredulously. Oh, he just didn't! Leaning over, his breath fanned over my earlobes as he whispered.

"Don't censure the world of sports utility, Harrison. It could get you punished." He remarked with a slight quirk of his brow before shoving the door closed harshly enough I was knocked over inelegantly into the seat next to Sadie. I almost growled at him until I noticed Lettie watching us curiously. The boy was going to pay for that. The little scoundrel! The rear of my jeans still burned where he had swatted it ceremoniously. Ugghhhhh!

"You want me to turn the air up, Jude. You look hot back there." Tommy asked with wry civility as I bit my tongue to keep from retorting. Sadie and Lettie both were watching us now, and I could tell they were equally confused by the tense display. After a moment, Lettie shrugged before turning the key in the ignition in order to pull out of the parking lot. I owed Tommy one. Big time. He deserved to know he had highly pissed me off. And then it hit me. Digging inside my purse, I pulled out the universal symbol for female anger before smiling mischievously to myself. Let's see how he played off this one. Sitting behind Tommy's seat, I reached around it inconspicuously before slipping the plastic stick into the leather pocket of his jacket. He felt the movement, and he reached into it curiously only to jerk back enough he made Lettie swerve off the road. I started pinching myself to keep from laughing. I was going to be a damn cacophony of bruises by the time this trip was over.

"What the hell, Tom?" Lettie asked loudly as Tommy threw me a murderous glance.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something in the road." He mumbled as I glanced down at the floorboard of the car in amusement. There, lying innocently on the carpet was a plastic wrapped tampon. I think I managed to get my point across. Leaning over inconspicuously, I hissed in his ear unnoticed.

"I suddenly find myself desirous of searching out an archery range and a few quivers." I whispered as I reached back down into his pocket to slap him against his hip.

"Interested in the old days of Robin Hood and his prince of thieves?" Tommy mumbled back at me in irritation as Lettie looked over at us winningly.

"You interested in archery, Jude?" Lettie asked me suddenly as I jerked backward into my seat as if I had been burned.

"What…oh no…not really." I scrambled to explain as Tommy lifted a brow sardonically. Damn, Lettie had heard us. She chuckled.

"That's too bad. I know a friend who owns a range. I think I'll take you guys out on it tomorrow." She remarked sweetly as I glanced out the car window. Oh Hell!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Ahhhhh, what great happiness I feel right now at all of your hefty responses. You guys are just terrific. Really you are. And all of the finals and semester papers you all have due are constantly in my thoughts. Good luck. I have all my fingers and toes crossed for you guys and should English ever be something you need help with--It's my major. Smiles. I have some incredible things planned for you, and I hope that you guys enjoy. I am already attached to Lettie myself and I have a few other characters I intend to throw into the mix eventually. I am just so thrilled you guys are reading! It humbles me. Lots of love, hugs, and smiles to you. Now on to the show (laugh). Please R&R. Angel422. Yikes, I forgot the dislaimer in this story: I do not own Instant Star or most of the characters. Okay now that that's taken care of...**

**

* * *

**

"You look daunted." Lettie remarked on a laugh as we pulled up to her quaint home later that afternoon. I couldn't help the feelings that swept over me as I perused the villa quietly. It looked so peaceful—the antipathy or the opposite of what my life had been like lately. I shuddered as a chilly breeze lifted up the end of my shirt.

"Mon culbuteur courageux effrage (My fearless rocker afraid)?" Tommy asked me suddenly in French. I didn't understand him so I just ignored him as I watched Sadie brush past us brazenly. She looked as out of place as I felt here. Following her into the place, I looked around curiously at the tans, greens, and rustic reds that splashed the entire space with color. Spiraling wrought iron staircases winded upwards towards what I assumed was the second floor and the third floor loft as I let Lettie take my suitcase from me.

"We'll figure out where to put everybody later. Right now I'm just interested in getting straight to work." Lettie announced as she motioned for me to follow her. I sighed with trepidation as I did as she bid. Movement alerted me to the fact that Sadie and Tommy were not far behind us as we entered a quaint little living room. Something told me neither one of them wanted to be left alone together.

"I like doing a precursory interview on my artists or subjects before jumping right into the mix." Lettie explained as she took a seat on an armchair facing me. I just shrugged in compliance before taking a seat on her couch. It's not like I had a lot of choice in the matter anyhow.

"So I'm going to get right to the point. What do you think about this, Jude?" Lettie asked as she threw a few international tabloids into my lap. I gasped as Tommy almost stumbled against the couch next to me.

"Lettie!" Tommy exclaimed as Sadie looked over my shoulder. She took in a deep, quivering breath. These must have been the tabloids Tommy's mother had looked at because right on each of the covers was a picture of Tommy brushing a strand of hair out of my face at an outdoor concert, a picture of me pouring the contents of a water bottle over his head at a party, a picture of Tommy carrying me piggy back style as I laughed hysterically at a charity event, a picture of me resting my foot on his legs at the elementary school I had visited for damage control a while back, and most devastatingly of all, a picture of me hitting the back of Tom's car as he drove off that fateful day to go to Montana. I couldn't even look up at Tom as I stared down at them. There were things you didn't share with people—places you didn't go. This was one of those moments. Shrugging, I threw the magazines on the floor at my feet as I stood up hurriedly.

"That's the tabloids for you." I stated simply as I stumbled towards the stairs toward her loft.

"Maybe we should do this tomorrow. The jet lag has suddenly caught up with me." I mumbled as I took the stairs two at a time. I heard Sadie hiss behind me.

"You have some nerve!" Sadie remarked as she followed behind me up the stairs. It wasn't Lettie's fault. I liked her. I would have been curious too if I saw my brother embroiled in those type of personal moments with someone, but I just wasn't ready to face up to that yet—those moments just haunted me, especially the one of Tommy driving off into the night.

"I'm fine Sadie." I stated vaguely as she reached out to grab me by the arm. She squeezed my hand gently as she finally managed to grab a hold of it.

"Oh, just let me be reassuring for once, Jude. I have this sudden desire to watch hours of French TV and sleep before I go into the agency in the morning." Sadie remarked softly as I laughed down at her.

"Easy for you. You speak French." I stated wryly as Sadie shrugged.

"I could always run you a hot bath, then." Sadie replied helpfully as I grinned over at her. We both had our secrets—our secret desires and envies. I couldn't hate Sadie for having been with Tommy or for possibly still wanting him when I hid feelings for him too. I just hoped that our similar desires wouldn't tear us apart because as much as we loathed each other most of the time, I truly did care about her deeply.

"That sounds like a good idea." I remarked quietly before we both disappeared around the corner for the rest of the day. I stopped only once at the edge of the hall as Sadie swept on past me to hear Lettie and Tommy speaking from down below.

"What was that, Collette?" Tommy asked almost angrily as Collette shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"That was searching for truth." Lettie explained as Tommy sighed wearily.

"Was it?" Tommy asked as she pointed at his chest accusingly.

"Mom wouldn't be so interested in her, Tom, if you hadn't turned down that date, with a girl you've had a crush on for years nonetheless, that she set up for you in Montana based on the fact, and I quote, you were involved with someone else. So, are you?" Lettie asked as I stood at the top of the stairs stunned. My fingers were wrapped in a death grip around a doorknob just inside the hallway as I waited for an answer. It never came because Tommy just walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**_France: Day two—Archery range outside Paris the next morning…_**

"I really don't know how to shoot an arrow. Really, I don't. It was just a fluke." I insisted vehemently as Lettie just shrugged while smiling secretly to herself. I sighed. That's what I get for opening my huge, unforgivable mouth.

"Well, then, what a better time to learn than now, right?" Lettie asked as I just shrugged in the universal _'If you say so_' gesture. I really envied Sadie's job at the agency right now. Lettie smirked at my expression before handing me the bow and arrow lying beside her on the ground.

"Just cock the arrow like this, aim, and then let go. Simple as that." Lettie remarked matter-of-factly as I watched her shoot an arrow easily as if she had practiced the art consistently growing up. I heard footsteps behind us, and I turned to see Tommy edging up on us cautiously.

"Our mother insisted we learn when we were growing up. She felt that fencing and archery were key to learning discipline. I think it's just because she was tortured with it in boarding school as a girl so she felt compelled to do the same with us." Tommy remarked as he reached us—grabbing Lettie's bow as he did. He strung it, settled the arrow along it efficiently and then released it. I watched in amazement as it found its mark dead center in the distant bulls eye. Damn! Lettie raised a brow.

"You should see him fence." Lettie muttered under her breath as I shrugged casually.

"Show off." I stated whimsically as his cell phone suddenly started buzzing. He looked down at it, read a message displayed there, and then looked over at me with a self-satisfied smile plastered across his face. Uh oh!

"I spent most of the morning talking to a man here in France about releasing your number one hit internationally. No more small tours of Canada, Jude. I'm talking global interest. He likes your sound, and he's agreed to release it here in Europe." Tommy revealed as I just stood there stunned. Wow! I looked up into his face with that silent '_you're being serious?'_ expression. He nodded, and I hugged him excitedly—probably standing in his embrace longer than was actually necessary because Lettie cleared her throat from behind us.

"You want to try this?" Lettie asked as she held out a bow and arrow. I just shrugged. I needed the distraction anyway. I wasn't completely ready to let Tom back into my life yet even if he produced amazing results as my producer. Copying Lettie's movements, I strung the bow before releasing it—only to have it fly wide, almost hitting a gardener on the other side of the range. I winced as Tommy laughed.

"I hope the employees here have liability." Tommy mused as I threw him a dirty, annoyed look. It's not like I had training or anything. Geez!

"Don't be so uptight, Jude. Pretend it's the strings of your guitar. Treat it as gently as you would treat them." Tommy remarked as I focused on the bow in front of me. I could do this. Releasing it, I watched in morbid fascination as I scared off a group of pigeons this time. Yep, such athletic achievement. Tommy said something about Catholics and blessing the quiver as Lettie pushed him playfully in front of me just as I was trying to string another arrow. My hand slipped and the arrow shot outward only to be met by a surprised grunt from Tom. Oh my God! I didn't! Tom looked up at me in shock as I dropped the bow before covering my mouth with both of my hands in utter horror.

"You shot me! You friggin' shot me!" Tommy proclaimed as I just raised a brow apologetically.

"I'm so so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked pathetically as Lettie broke out into raucous laughter from behind us. I stared over at her in disbelief. I, for one, _missed_ the humor in the situation. Tommy threw her a scathing look as he swore under his breath when he tried to move.

"You think this is funny, Lettie, because it's not your skin this jagged piece of metal and wood is hanging out of right now!" Tommy cried out as he winced again at the throbbing pain. God, I felt so bad.

"I really am _so so_ very sorry." I said again as I edged closer to Tommy—reaching out to try and touch him on the arm. Lettie just laughed harder—wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes as the range's hired nurse (trust me, you need one at these types of places) suddenly made an appearance on the field.

"Oh don't be such a baby, brother. Look at it this way. It gives a whole new meaning to having someone tell you to kiss their ass." Lettie gasped out between gulping chuckles as she sat down heavily on the grass to catch her breath. The first initial shock wore off, and I started to see the humor in the situation as my lips began to twitch unmercifully. Tommy must have noticed my futile attempt at trying to keep a straight face because he pointed a finger at my chest as the nurse rounded his backside.

"If you even think about laughing, Jude Harrison, I will personally seek out vengeance on your poor, tormented soul." Tommy commented warningly as the smile won out over my raging internal battle—leaving me a rocking basket case of sniveling giggles. Tommy waved a fist at me.

"That's it!" Tommy exclaimed as I joined Lettie on the ground across from Tommy and his wounded tush. He yelped as the nurse pulled the arrow out before throwing it on the ground, and his painful gasp made me wince again as guilt invaded the dark recesses of my mind. Either Tom was really good at dealing with pain or he was used to these type of familial occurrences in his life because he barely made a peep as he limped off the field toward the car waiting in the parking lot while nodding to the nurse that followed him with instructions on how to care for his wound. Okay, that was it. I just plain felt bad about the whole thing now. Lettie was still laughing when I stood up to make my way over to where Tommy now sat docilely. He shook his head at me as I approached.

"I knew you held a grudge, Jude, but geez!" Tommy stated wryly as I looked up into his face despairingly. I really hadn't meant to do it.

"I told you guys I didn't know how to shoot." I remarked defensively—really starting to feel beyond horrible until I noticed the slight twitch of his lips denoting that he was fighting to keep from smiling. He eventually lost the fight, and he smiled. The little bastard! I swiped him on the arm in mock anger as he shifted away from me before groaning.

"Just don't ask me to move too much right now." Tommy mumbled as I grinned at his discomfort.

"Should I wonder why you're not angrier at me?" I asked quietly as he shrugged before looking over my shoulder to where his sister was talking to a friend of hers.

"If you knew how many times my two sisters shot me while trying to learn to shoot for the first time, then you'd understand my rather peculiar defense mechanism." Tommy replied sardonically as I covered my mouth to keep from chuckling.

"I'd think you would have at least developed a phobia by now." I stated with an amused grin as Tommy quirked a brow up at me. Tom perused me suddenly before tapping me gently on the nose.

"Don't worry, ma petite, you owe me one now. There's a couch calling my name back at the loft, and I'm suddenly trying to keep myself from envisioning you in a French Maid's uniform." Tommy remarked with a nonchalant shrug as I rolled my eyes up at him.

"Why do I suddenly wish I had shot you in the head instead." I replied sarcastically as he laughed at my winsome expression. When I didn't laugh back, his face suddenly fell into an expression that reflected his own serious concern at my reply. His statement from earlier had suddenly brought forth images in my head that I wished desperately to avoid.

"Should I wonder why you suddenly look so dejected, Harrison?" Tommy asked quietly as I leaned over close to his ear while his sister approached us from the side.

"Have you ever wondered about the arrow you left in my heart when you left?" I asked on a whisper before walking around him to climb into the car. Tommy just sat there thoughtfully—looking out into space as if lost in it's infinite void.

"Well, that proved to be very interesting." Lettie stated in amusement as she approached us warily. Neither one of us said anything as Tom climbed into the car with a wince. Lettie shrugged before climbing behind the wheel. I'm sure something clued her into the fact that it probably wasn't wise to ask questions. At least not yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom was awful quiet on the drive back to Lettie's villa, and I couldn't help but wonder if I had made a smart move by revealing as much about my feelings as I had. I had **_no_** rights to him—no right to say something like that. So I did what I always did best whenever I felt bad about something. I stewed. Besides, he could have just been quiet due to pain. _That_, of course, was my fault too. Lettie shifted in the driver's seat.

"So, let's delve a little bit into the mind of Jude Harrison." Lettie remarked cheerfully as I tried desperately not to groan out loud. My thoughts were bad enough when they were whirring around in my own head. Quite frankly, I didn't think anyone else would be interested in them unless they were written out in song. I didn't know what to say to Lettie so I didn't say anything. Lettie shifted again.

"Why don't we start with your family?" She asked as I tried not to flinch. That probably wasn't the best starting point either, especially since even Tommy didn't know all that much about the family dynamics sparking in the Harrison household. He had never seemed all that interested in what was going on at home so after mom left and the house went on market, I just didn't speak about it at work. Neither had Sadie or Jamie so it just kind of got swept to the back shelf or under the rug per sey. Lettie sighed at my troubled silence. Tommy seemed to be disturbed by it too.

"Your parents, Jude?" Lettie asked as I finally looked up at her reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Are gone." I stated simply as I watched Lettie's eyes widen in shock. I don't think she had quite expected that abrupt remark. Tommy turned slightly in his seat.

"What do you mean gone, Jude?" Tommy asked quietly as I just stared—hard—at the back of his seat in front of me.

"Mom left about five months ago—just left. Sadie and I came home, found the house on the market for sale, and then we, or Sadie really, discovered that mom had eloped with her divorce lawyer, Don. Then she just left. Simple as that. We haven't heard anything from her since then. Dad tried to buy the house back and moved in with us, but eventually we lost that fight too. Someone outbid him, and we lost the property. At that point, it just made more sense for Sadie and I to get an apartment closer to the studio. Dad was already set up at Yvette's, his girlfriend's, house, and Sadie and I are just too old to try and fit into a new family unit right now. It was easier for all concerned for us to move out, although dad has become quite the overnight visitor. He's still having trouble with the decision." I replied softly as Tommy cursed when he tried to turn completely around to look at me despite his discomfort. I could see Lettie watching us with interest as he took a deep breath before glancing at me.

"Jude…" He began as I just shook my head vehemently—motioning for him to keep quiet.

"Uh uh." I stated on a whisper as he perused me a moment in shock.

"I didn't know…" He started again as I shook my head once more. I wouldn't have even revealed that much if it hadn't been for Lettie.

"I know you didn't, Tom. I've tried not to let it become an issue with my music, and you always seemed to be absorbed in something else whenever we weren't working on my album." I remarked in a low tone as I looked down at my hands. I couldn't stand looking into his eyes anymore—the expression that rested there reminded me too much of how he had looked at me when he discovered my song "White Lines" was about him. I shivered at the memory.

"You're emancipated?" He asked suddenly as if the question suddenly meant a lot to him. I just shook my head.

"Dad is still guardian over my funds, Tom. Although, after a lot of discussion, we made the decision to have everything turned over to me when I turn eighteen in a few months." I stated quietly before looking out the car window at the passing scenery. Tom didn't say anything else. He just turned back around and grew still. I wondered if he was surprised by all the news. I wondered if he realized how fast I had been forced to grow up. I could see Lettie raise a brow in the rearview mirror. She turned into the drive of her home slowly.

"You know, I have been doing some work for a famous jeweler slash artist in Paris—doing a mix between an autobiography and a report for him. I need someone to take some of the jewels he has entrusted me with to his shop. Would you do that for me, Jude? And Tom, you can go with her. I have to go out of town for a few hours tomorrow, and I won't be able to do it." Lettie asked suddenly before giving Tommy a pouty _'please_' look. Tom sighed.

"I don't see why not. How about it, Jude?" Tom asked as Lettie grinned back at me winningly. I just shrugged.

"Why not?" I stated quietly as I watched Sadie walk suddenly out of the front door of the villa with what looked like three very beautiful models. Oh, just what I needed now!


	12. Chapter 12

I climbed out of the car gingerly as Sadie eyed a limping Tommy curiously before glancing over at me as if she were afraid I was the cause of his pain. She had no idea! Better yet, she hadn't got a good view of his ripped backside yet. Nope, that happened to be my luxury at the moment, and I winced as I glimpsed the rip in his jeans. At least the arrow hadn't penetrated enough to do any serious damage—just a superficial flesh wound.

"What happened to you?" Sadie asked with a raised brow as Lettie began to chuckle again. Tommy just threw me a look before pointing at first me and then at his sister.

"Ask those two. I'm starting to be convinced they're in cahoots on planning my demise." He remarked on a deeply exaggerated sigh. I couldn't help but chuckle as Sadie suddenly got a good view of his injuries. She covered her mouth to keep from gaping.

"Considering I know where you guys spent the morning, do I even have to ask how that happened?" Sadie asked on a chuckle as I shrugged innocently from behind Tom. He just grumbled as the three models with Sadie started talking amongst themselves excitedly. Something told me they had just figured out who Tom was. Boy, my day just kept getting brighter and brighter. Sadie glanced behind her before motioning towards us.

"This is my sister, Jude Harrison, her producer Tom Quincy, and his sister Colette Ramirez." Sadie introduced as I fought to hold my tongue. I really wanted to argue the producer statement. Right now, in my book, the boy was still on permanent hiatus. The girls waved and murmured hello, mostly at Tom, as Sadie shrugged.

"And these are the girls I'll be working with this month. This is Celeste." She stated before pointing at a tall, willowy red head. "This is Evonne." She replied again as she pointed at another gorgeous woman—this one of medium height with rich, auburn hair and olive skin. "And this is Kyra." Sadie stated finally before pointing at a tall black woman with a beautiful complexion and long flowing hair. I tried not to wince as they suddenly rushed toward Tommy in order to help him into the house. I could pretty much guarantee that he had forgotten the French Maid fantasy. Lettie edged up beside me as I started singing the death knoll song in my head.

"Not worried are you?" Lettie asked with a small smile as she followed Tommy and the girls up the stairs. The gall of her! What was she suggesting—that I had feelings for Tom? I sighed as I realized I _was_ worried—seriously worried.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lettie asked as she approached Sadie carefully. Sadie grinned almost mischievously.

"You know those hotel rooms you had me cancel?" Sadie asked as Lettie nodded thoughtfully. Sadie shrugged.

"Well, they were joint rooms on the same account so when I canceled mine, I canceled theirs too. And now the rooms are re-booked. Which means, the company will not pay to house them elsewhere. It looks like you're stuck with extra guests." Sadie replied with a small wink as Lettie and I both groaned simultaneously. Sadie just shrugged good-naturedly before walking into the house. I looked over at Lettie to find her staring at me in return.

"I can take the red head and Amazon woman if you can take the small auburn thing." Lettie stated simply as she pounded her fist into her palm, and I laughed as she moved through her front door.

"Only if you give me permission to put their bras in the freezer." I remarked dryly as Lettie quirked a brow knowingly up at me.

"And give them a reason to have even perkier breasts? I don't think so." Lettie replied as I doubled over in laughter. Okay, she had a point there.

"Could one of you please help me with something?" Tommy asked despairingly from the stairway as Lettie threw her hands up into the air quickly.

"He's your producer." Lettie stated simply as I threw her a scathing look.

"I'd argue that point and, besides, he's your brother." I grumbled miserably as I made my way over to the stairs. She just chuckled from behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm guessing you're not pleased by the sudden entourage." I stated demurely upon approaching Tom. He just gave me a look that plainly read '_oh please.'_ I couldn't help it, I felt obliged to tease him mercilessly .

"If you saw the way they stared at your backside, you'd probably change your mind." I remarked helpfully as he threw me another withering look.

"Considering you've made me all too aware of my own ass today, girl, I find I am totally repulsed at the idea of having anyone near it at the moment." Tommy replied as I tried my damndest not to crack up. Classic…just classic. I shrugged up at him.

"So what do you need, mighty man—ointment rubbed into your muscles, physical therapy for the soul, a good nice slap on the…"I began as Tommy glared at me warningly. What?

"Don't tempt me, Harrison." He stated with a wry grin before pointing up to the room where he was staying. I just shook my head as I followed him up expectantly. He closed the door behind us as we entered, and the resounding 'click' that filled the room made my head spin. I watched warily as he walked over to the bed before handing me a brown package. I looked at it a moment hesitantly.

"What's this?" I asked softly as he shrugged. Something told me he knew his sister would refuse to come up when he asked. He must have been betting on me saying yes because this definitely had my name boldly printed across the front in vivid black, streaks. Tom tapped the package gently.

"It's not a snake, Jude, and it sure as hell isn't an arrow so open it." He remarked in a low tone as I finally managed to talk myself into ripping open the top. I sat down on the edge of the bed in confusion when several tickets fell out into my hand. I didn't get it. Tom sat down beside me carefully—trying to avoid his injury while jabbing me on the leg for the pain I had caused him. Hey, that's why you never walk in front of an irate girl holding a weapon. Taught him twice, I'm sure.

"It's in French I know, but you haven't had a chance to see Paris before. When I found out for sure that you were coming, I wanted to make sure that you saw as much of the city as possible despite the fact that you are here to work. You deserve time off, Jude. I just wish I had known about everything else that was going on in your life." Tom replied softly as I turned the first set of tickets over and over in my hand. It said 'Bateaux Parisiens'

"It's a dinner cruise that travels through the heart of Paris along the banks of the Seine River." Tommy explained as I just stared up at him in shock. He hadn't! Looking down at the other tickets, I looked up at him expectantly—waiting for him to translate as I read the words 'France Montgolfieres'

"It's a hot air balloon trip that begins on the outskirts of Paris in a town called Fontainebleau from Moret-sur-loing." Tommy explained again as I just gripped the pieces of paper tightly—too tightly. I opened my mouth to say something as Tommy gently shook his head.

"Just take the gift, Jude. Don't question it." He remarked stoically as I gazed up into his eyes.

"Who's the second ticket for, Tom?" I asked breathlessly—too afraid to even guess at what the answer might be. Tom stood up slowly before moving across the room.

"That's for you to decide when the time comes, Jude. The cruise is for this weekend. The hot air balloon ride is a day or so after that. You can always decide then." Tommy stated softly as I still refused to look up into his face. I just couldn't. He sighed as I heard him shift suddenly.

"You can talk to me Jude. You know that right?" He asked me insistently as I finally looked up to find him pulling his shirt over his head. I gulped at the sight.

"What the hell are you doing?" I cried out without meaning to as he perused me silently in amusement.

"You have a problem with men's chests, Jude? I've seen the pictures Sadie has of the guys of Boyz Attack at the beach on her bedroom wall. I promise I haven't changed that much since then." He replied on a chuckle as I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I hadn't meant to yell out like that. Looking away, I stood up and made my way to the door hurriedly.

"Um…thanks for the tickets." I stated quickly—pulling on the door just as Tommy placed his hand onto the wood above my head, keeping me from opening it. His mouth came dangerously close to my ear lobe as he leaned over me, and I felt my heart speed up considerably as the heat from his skin absorbed into the back of my clothes.

"Entretien a moi, mon culbuteur. Talk to me, Jude." Tommy whispered against my eardrum as I shivered. Standing as still as possible, I felt when Tommy sighed before backing up so that I could walk out of the room. And all I could think about as I made my way back down the stairs towards the chattering girls gathered in the kitchen was "Don't hurt me, Tom. Please, don't hurt me."


	14. Chapter 14

I walked into the kitchen uncertainly as Sadie and her three 'new' friends sat around the kitchen table drinking juice and talking in French. Great! Just great! Precisely what I needed right now—four women counting calories and speaking in pig latin. Yep, wonderful!

I noticed one of the girls, Celeste I think, looking at me particularly hard as Tommy edged into the space—reaching over my head to grab something out of the refrigerator as I tried ducking underneath him. He had changed and he smelled wonderful, but I still elbowed him in the ribs as he grabbed the last of the sodas from the fridge. Damn, now I was going to have to drink something I didn't even recognize the name of. Damn him!

Tommy got very still unexpectedly as he suddenly grew extraordinarily interested in the conversation going on behind us while Lettie walked slowly into the room with a bag full of what looked like disorganized notes. She set them down gently on the floor by the sink before also turning in interest towards the group at the table. What was going on?

"J'identifie votre soeur, Sadie, en dehors de des affaires de musique. Où l'ai-je vue avant (I recognize your sister, Sadie, outside of the music business. Where have I seen her before)?" Celeste asked pointedly as Sadie shrugged nonchalantly.

"Je ne sais pas de ce que vous parlez (I don't know what you're talking about)?" Sadie replied calmly although the flush that ran up the side of her cheeks belied the sedate exterior she was trying to present. I was getting really nervous watching the group as Celeste peered up at me again underneath lowered lashes. A thought seemed to form instantly in her head, and she leaned over quickly to pull something out of a large handbag sitting at her feet.

"Naturellement, comment a-t-il osé le démuni de I noté ? Elle est celle de ce magasin scandaleux (Of course, how could I have not noticed? She _is _the one from that scandalous magazine)." Celeste mumbled as she placed the object in the center of the table. Sadie scoffed as she swiped it onto the floor angrily. I felt the blood rush from my head all the way to the bottom of my toes as I recognized the emblem on the tabloid. No! It couldn't be! Not here. Not now. Please! Tommy leaned over to pick it up, and I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar sweep of embarrassment that swept like wild fire throughout my limbs. I opened my eyes to find him looking at me incredulously as Sadie threw her glass of orange juice straight into Celeste's face. The room exploded with noises and French curses, but it only became a cold, dark prison for me as I stood there—trying to remember to breathe. I couldn't speak French, but I was beginning to figure out what kind of conversation had just transpired between the women, and I stumbled toward the open kitchen door blindly as I fought desperately not to cry. I was not going to cry dammit!

"Jude, wait!" I heard Tommy yell from behind me as Collette handed him a bag from off of the table.

"Just take her into town and go ahead and run that errand for me this afternoon instead of tomorrow. Okay?" Lettie asked gently as Tommy nodded before running after me as fast as he could manage. I was standing outside when he burst out of the door—cursing at his injured leg due to the wound in his backside as he went. He didn't even stop when he saw me—just marched straight into his sister's garage, started up her car, and pulled out of the drive before squealing the wheels until the rubber objects rested only an inch away from my feet.

"Climb in, Jude!" Tommy demanded as I looked into the interior of the car uncertainly. I started to shake my head, but he leaned over, pulled on the handle, and shoved the door open before looking up at me again.

"Get in, girl." He commented more gently as I just nodded mutely before tucking myself into the front seat. I felt his hand close over mine reassuringly before leaning over me to close the door. His hand never even left mine as he drove one handed towards the humdrum of Paris.

"Now, do you want to talk, Jude?" He asked me quietly as I sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy's hand squeezed mine more insistently as I just sat there trying to find the right words to describe my current situation.

"What was that back there?" Tommy asked in a whisper as I shuddered at the thought of him looking at those pictures. They were too revealing—too raw for even me to peer at without getting nauseated.

"Jude?" He asked again as I finally turned toward him slowly—almost as if I were moving in some sort of dream state instead of through the realms of actual reality.

"I made a mistake the night you left, Tom." I answered quietly as his hand tightened so much against mine, I started to feel my palm bruise.

"What kind of mistake, Jude?" He asked demandingly—afraid I think that I had been asked to over step the bounds of propriety. I dug my fingernails into the skin of his fingers as he watched the road intently. He didn't even flinch. He even seemed to welcome the pain.

"I drove to one of Mason's concerts, and I drank too much. The next thing I knew, I woke up the next morning in Mason's hotel room feeling very sick and disoriented. Later that week, I received an envelope in the mail demanding that I pay 50,000 dollars or the pictures would be released to the press. Darius paid the money from studio funds, but the guy released them anyway. We scrambled for damage control and managed to keep the situation fairly low key, but not without some scandal." I answered in a hushed tone as Tommy let go of my hand long enough to turn into a side street lined with shops and cafes. He was being too quiet. I leaned over to pick up a bag that Tommy had dropped when he had gotten into the car, and I recognized the jewels that Collette had wanted us to return. So that's where he was going. I felt the sudden need to apologize, even if I hadn't done anything wrong. Tommy pulled over to the side of the road suddenly before turning off the ignition of the car and turning toward me.

"Did this guy do anything other than take pictures of you, Jude?" Tommy asked in a commanding tone as I flinched at the anger that shone in his pupils—even though I knew the anger was not directed at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think so." I replied honestly as Tommy pounded the steering wheel of his sister's car hard enough it shook.

"Tom?" I asked uncertainly as he looked over at me with a tormented look etched across his features.

"I'm sorry, Jude. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for leaving the way I did after so many people in your family left the same way. God, you have no idea how sorry I am." He stated fiercely as I clutched the fabric of his shirt in the palm of my hand roughly.

"Don't please!" I stated simply as I opened the car door to step out into the street. I needed to walk—needed to do anything that would expend energy. I heard Tommy's door open too as he followed me into the mass of people. I pressed the bag of stuff Collette had given Tom into Tom's jacket pocket as we walked—not saying anything to each other as we did. He pulled me against his side and I wrapped my arm around his waist before resting one of my hands in the pocket of his jeans to keep it warm. The French language emanated throughout the air like a welcome comfort because I recognized the warm conversations associated with people getting off of work and families gathering to return home. It was almost peaceful. It was a languid feeling just listening to the sounds of the city. A man rubbed up roughly against us suddenly as we walked and I stumbled—almost falling to my knees on the cobblestone as Tommy leaned over to help me. I guess rude people existed everywhere. I managed to regain my footing as Tommy stopped suddenly in front of a shop that looked oddly familiar. This must be the place Lettie had been talking about. Tommy reached into his pocket before pulling his hand out as if it had been burned.

"Jude, tell me you have that bag of jewelry that you found in the car." Tommy replied slowly as I looked up into his face in shock. A cold feeling swept over my limbs. This couldn't be good. I shook my head vehemently as Tommy swore. The look he gave me was almost unreadable.

"I think it's gone." He muttered uncertainly as I stuffed both my hands into each of his jacket pockets hurriedly. They were empty. Oh shit! And then I remembered the guy that had knocked into us, and obviously Tommy did too because we both suddenly looked back in the direction we had come in disbelief.

"The bastard robbed us." Tommy proclaimed as I unexpectedly felt something hard in one of my blue jean pockets. A group of French police were suddenly mingling along the edge of the crowd as I managed to work the lump out of the fabric of my jeans in trepidation. Oh shit!

"I think he did more than rob us." I stated on a whisper as a whistle suddenly ripped through the air when one of the cops noticed the jewel I was holding in my hand gingerly. Tom glanced over at me uneasily.

"I think we've been set up." I murmured on a cough as I realized the guy must have just robbed the shop before running into us. We needed to get out of here and find that scoundrel.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Tommy asked as I backed away from the door slowly.

"Running." I answered simply before turning on my heels and making my way through the streets. Tom ran next to me—grabbing my hand in his to lead me down a side street I never would have known existed.

"Stop, Jude. My family knows the owner of that shop. We'll be fine. And we got a good look at who did it." Tommy murmured against my ear as he pushed me up against the wall of the alley.

"The police? The whistle?" I asked haltingly as Tommy chuckled.

"That cop was a friend of my family's. He recognized me, that's all." Tommy stated evenly as I just sagged against the brick behind me feeling like an idiot as relief swamped me when what he said penetrated my brain and then I started crying. Why? Because it was just too much.

"Thank God, I don't think I could have handled anymore bad press." I replied numbly as Tommy wiped away my tears with the back of his hands. He kissed the side of my cheek softly as I clutched the sides of his jacket for support.

"You've spent a long time running, haven't you Jude?" Tommy asked softly as his lips suddenly searched out mine demandingly. I could hear water dripping against the ground as his lips burned into mine—commanding as much as he was comforting. I moaned against the onslaught—releasing his jacket to bury my hands into his back blue jean pockets with a sigh.

"Collette told me you were down this way when I talked to her last." Someone remarked loudly from behind us, and I shrank into the wall as Tommy pulled away only enough to look down into my face before glancing down the alley.

"Mere." He replied simply as I felt my face burn against the chill night air.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello, you guys! I am back for more! And I am so glad that you guys are loving the story! It just makes my day. Really it does. And I am so excited about where I am planning on taking the story today. There are just so many emotional obstacles for Jude and Tommy to transverse, and of course Tommy's own fears of getting involved with someone not just younger than him but his artist as well. I can't wait to get started. But, first, thank you all again so very much. And I hope you guys are all doing okay. Good luck everyone on your exams and papers and everything else going on around you. You guys are the best. Also, I guess I'll note that the song in this chapter is my own written a while back during a hard time of my own but I read back over this story and it just fits perfectly. Smiles to you all. Angel422

* * *

**

"I'm assuming, and you can always correct me if I'm wrong, that this is your artist, Tom." Tommy's mother stated slowly as she made her way over to the wall opposite us in the alley.

"Former artist." I murmured as Tommy threw me a withering glance.

"We'll discuss that later." He remarked as he shifted, and I realized with horror that most of him was still pressed up against me. Pushing away slightly, I put a little space between us as Tom turned around to face his mother.

"Took your annual trip to Paris a little early, didn't you Mere?" Tommy asked casually as the woman shrugged nonchalantly as if she had all the time in the world to stand here discussing inane things.

"I've been meaning to make a winter trip eventually." She explained as if her reason was a perfectly reasonable one. Tommy just shook his head in what appeared to be fond amusement. I was happy to see that at least one of us was enjoying this moment because I was just downright uncomfortable.

"I'm Helena." The woman stated suddenly as she stood on her tiptoes to look over Tommy's shoulder at me. I smiled a small smile as I felt my cheeks continue to burn quite insistently.

"Jude Harrison." I answered back timidly as she nodded at me cordially in the same gesture anyone would use when meeting someone for the first time. My throat tightened, and I knew that I needed to get out of here. I couldn't do this. What the hell was I doing? Peering at Tommy's back, I allowed memories from the past two years to assault me—my sixteenth birthday, dad's affairs, Sadie and Tom, mom leaving, the house getting sold, Tommy leaving, and those despicable pictures—and I came to a sudden realization. I needed to be alone. I needed to walk away from Tom. Give him a chance to find the new me and to decide if he still cared. I wasn't going to let him take my heart again—not this time. This time I was going to make him ask for it. I needed to walk away.

"I saw a café around the corner earlier. I think I'm going to go there. You can find me in a little while." I stated slightly as I pushed away from the wall before turning to walk down the alleyway. I think Tom noticed the change in my demeanor because he looked down at me suddenly as if conflicted. I barely glanced his way as I continued to walk—closing my eyes briefly as I did because it hurt me to pull away. But I was more afraid that it would hurt me worse if I didn't. Rounding the corner, I glanced back only once to see Tom in deep conversation with his mother before turning towards the café in the distance. The tables outside of it beckoned, and I took a seat precariously as a waitress approached me with a menu. I just shook my head.

"I just want a coffee." I remarked quietly as she raised a brow at me before nodding and heading back into the building. Paris—the city of love. There was a stack of left over napkins stacked on the table under a salt and pepper shaker, and I suddenly looked down at them as if they were more than just white squares because black lines began to appear across them in my mind's eye—almost as if my body were yelling for me to release my emotions—yelling for me to do what fate had seemed to will me the talent to do. The waitress returned, and I asked her if she had a pen. She just smiled. I'm guessing she was used to tortured artists. I smiled back as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders before scribbling furiously.

_Take me away from here—give me something other than fear, other than pretty lies._

_I don't trust in your easy goodbyes, don't trust in the gazes that make my heart wither and die_

_I don't expect eternity—ever afters or even the endings of fairy lore._

_But for God's sake just give me anything—something more._

_Anything to make me believe in you—anything to make me care_

_When you tell me to talk to you—tell me that you truly care_

_I keep reaching out to you only to have you pull away_

_It's time I do the walking—give you a reason to be afraid_

_I want your heart to bleed—to crave a remedy against the pain_

_I want you to be confused—to feel tears against your cheeks like pouring rain_

_Emotions swirling through your head like frantic winds_

_Tearing at your clothes like a monsoon_

_Ripping away your soul_

_I want you to search through the cold and the dark for answers to your confusion_

_Waking up at night in a sweating panic as you stuff your face into a pillow to scream_

_It's like starting over—having blood put back into your veins by frantic transfusion._

_And then they come back to haunt you—ripping you once again at the seams._

_I need needle and thread to sew back the tears in an uneasy patch_

_That I know doesn't have the strength to stay_

_The energy rushes along my skin until I want to dig at it—to scratch._

_And I have to fight to keep the lightening at bay._

_I want you to feel the torment—the heady release of lust and desire_

_I want you to wonder if the words I give you are truth or the meanderings of a liar._

_Emotions swirling through your head like frantic winds_

_Tearing at your clothes like a monsoon_

_Ripping away your soul._

_I want you to lay like a defeated soldier on a neatly folded bed_

_To find yourself tearing at the blankets—pulling them safely over your head._

_I don't expect eternity—ever afters or even the endings of fairy lore._

_But for God's sake just give me anything—something more._

_I want to give you a reason to take up pen—to scribble out a song._

_That's fighting to get out of your skin_

_Give me something—anything._

Tucking the finished writings into my pocket, I watched the city begin to turn dark as people rushed by. The lights from the buildings around me reflected down into my face as the wind played almost wistfully with the strands of my hair—caressing my face like a gentle hand. I closed my eyes against the sensation as I heard a violin being played in the distance. My heart burned. It was lonely and afraid.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Tommy and Helena…_**

"I'm going to assume, since we're playing the assumption game here and since I know how this family's mind works, that what just happened here at the jewelry shop was a set up. Am I right, and if I am, what was in that bag?" Tommy asked his mother pointedly as she perused him gently. It hadn't taken long after Tommy had seen his mother standing there to realize Jude may not have been far off the mark when she had come to the conclusion that they had been framed. The only thing that bothered him now, after pretty much figuring out his family was somehow behind it, was why. Helena shrugged sheepishly before walking over to him—trying not to shudder as she caught a glimpse of the wall where 'they' had been standing. Tom might be a big boy now, but it still didn't make it any easier to get a good view of his personal life.

"I may have tweaked the system _just_ a little." Helena stated simply as Tommy threw her a '_get real_' look.

"A little?" He asked as she smiled at him winsomely before shrugging again.

"Well, when you have resources…okay, most of the cops are friends of mine, I informed the jewelry shop owner that I was going to be doing a huge theatrical performance outside his place, and then I had Collette ask you and your artist to bring a bag of rocks, which you thought was jewels, to the shop. Sue me if I wanted a glimpse of this mystery woman that seems to have rocked your world off of its axis." Helena grunted as Tommy rolled his eyes before pacing the alley. Boy, his family gave a whole new meaning to 'sticking your nose in other people's business.'

"Her name's Jude, Mere. And as for your schemes, why can't this family do anything the simple way? Just a thought, but there are these contraptions that Alexander Graham Bell invented called the telephone. And these little innovative creations can be used to talk to people over _very_ long distances to ask questions like 'hey, can I come to Paris and meet the artist I suddenly find myself in dire need to know about.'" Tommy stated sarcastically as Helena threw him her own '_get real_' look.

"And have you find a way to avoid the inevitable? I don't think so. Trust me, I know you are the world's best at avoiding a topic either when you're not sure about it or if you don't want anyone else to know. You learned from the best, Thomas. You and your sister may fight it sometimes, but you did spring from my loins." Helena argued as Tommy moaned. He had not needed _that_ mental image. Helena just grinned. She loved irritating the boy way too much. It was really kind of eerie how similar Jude, Helena, and Lettie were when it came to giving him a run for his money.

"So, I don't guess you want to elaborate any on whatever that was I walked up on?" Helena asked curiously as Tommy threw her another one of his famous _'I don't think so'_ looks. Helena almost laughed. He had the same expression on his face now as he did when he was twelve once she decided it was time to give him a very informative talk about the 'birds and the bees.'

"It was nothing." Tommy finally answered as Helena grabbed his pacing shoulder firmly in order to make him stop moving.

"_That_ didn't look like nothing, Tom. I've read the papers. I know how old she is. Do you have any idea what you are doing? Does _she_ for that matter, because you are her producer, son. You're not in a position to take advantage of your artist. You're also not in a position to destroy her, which I happen to know you are highly capable of. I've seen your track record with women, Tom. It resembles the bombs on a battlefield." Helena stated knowingly as Tommy looked down into her face with an expression that was a mix between disbelief and horror.

"You came all the way from Montana to lecture me about dating? I have just become seriously convinced that you have absolutely no life." Tommy grumbled as Helena squeezed his arm forcefully.

"You and Collette _are_ my life Tommy. I've already lost one child, and I want to see the two of you happy. You know that, right?" Helena asked as Tommy brushed her away before pacing again. Looking up at her with a tormented look, he sighed heavily.

"I don't know….that's the answer to your earlier question. I have no earthly idea what I am doing. Does that satisfy you?" Tommy asked as Helena grinned suddenly.

"Well then, that's the answer to _your_ question." Helena replied as Tommy stopped suddenly in mid-stride to stare at her.

"What?" He asked lamely as he watched his mother roll her eyes before mumbling 'men' under her breath.

"I've never seen you this conflicted before, understandably so, which means that you do have feelings. You're just not all that sure about them. As for me, I think I'll stick around a while to see how this all plays out." Helena retorted before making her way down the alley.

"But first we need to figure out how to get those damn models out of your sister's house. It's a good thing I have connections at that modeling agency. We should have them in a hotel by tomorrow." Helena quipped as Tommy followed after her disbelievingly.

"Mere, have you been drinking again?" Tommy asked plainly as Helena burst out laughing.

"Never more sober. Now go find that artist of yours and go home. I don't think I have to worry much about other alley occurrences tonight after the look she gave you when she left." Helena stated on a chuckle as she turned the corner, stopping only to throw one more comment his way.

"Although she does already have one point in my book for shooting you in the ass. You have no idea how many times you pushed me to want to do that after you hit puberty."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Jude..._**

I saw him coming from the distance, and I braced myself for the confrontation I knew was coming.

"You okay?" Tommy asked as he sidled up next to me. I just shrugged as I sipped on what was left in the bottom of my coffee cup. If there were one single thing I could say that was terrific about this day, it would definitely be this espresso.

"I'm fine." I answered simply as I scooted back my chair in order to stand up. Tommy placed his hand on the small of my back to help me stand, and I almost jerked backwards at the contact. He narrowed his eyes.

"Jude…" He started haltingly as I walked past him before shaking my head.

"No." I stated simply as he fell into step next to me. "I won't do this whole 'we kissed now let's pretend it didn't exist until we're swayed by temptation again.' Nope, not this time. So, **_I_ **am going to tell **_you_** that it didn't happen. And that's it. Enough said." I remarked boldly as Tommy stiffened beside me. I don't think he had expected that from me. I hated to tell him, but I refused to be a simpering twit that chased after him just because he was the hot guy from Boyz Attack. I had never even liked them back then. If anything, it was his work as a producer and songwriter that had made me fall for him in the first place as well as that little mysterious edge of his that made all women just want to swoon. He didn't say anything as we walked. I couldn't blame him. I could see the car up ahead, and I watched in mute fascination as he unlocked the doors before I climbed in. I wanted him to feel what I had felt after all those times of pushing me away—of pretending—so I repeated back to him what he usually always repeated back to me.

"We make great friends, Tom. I'd even like to be better friends now." I replied softly as Tommy sat a moment in the driver's seat before shifting the car roughly into gear. He peeled out of the small space where he had parked earlier before gazing intently out the window. I could have sworn I heard him mumble –'that's easier said than done, Jude. I have no interest in being just friends. That's my problem.'—as he drove off into the night towards Lettie's villa. I just sighed. I was conflicted too despite my desire not to be. He reached out suddenly in the dark interior of the vehicle and grabbed my hand firmly in his—settling it along his hip as he drove.

"Even friends can hold hands, Jude." Tommy stated wryly as he continued to drive. My palms sweated nervously from the contact, and I could feel my fingers start to tingle from the placement as Tom turned into his sister's drive. Pulling to a stop, he turned toward me slowly—bringing my hand up to his lips gently before placing a kiss against the flesh on top like a chivalrous gentleman from the days of yore. What was he doing? I pulled it out of his grip as he leaned in close to my ear.

"Le seul problème avec courir loin, est qu'il donne à un homme une raison de chaser (The only problem with running away, is that it gives a man a reason to chase)." Tommy whispered to me in French as I shuddered. It's a good thing I didn't understand what he was saying because, otherwise, I would have felt the desperate need to hide. A light suddenly turned on over the porch, and I pulled away from him quickly before climbing out of the car and running into the house. Tommy followed more slowly with blue eyes that shone now with new resolve.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Tommy…_**

Tommy entered the house behind Jude in one hell of a temper as he stumbled into the kitchen looking for a bottle of aspirin. The pain in his backside had begun to throb again, and he needed the medication. What he really needed was a bottle of whiskey or something equally as strong, but his mind was muddled enough as it was. Now, if only there was another cure for a pain in his backside that had more to do with blonde hair and one hell of an attitude. When had she become so crass, so very blunt, and why did it turn him on so damn much?

"Headache, Tom?" Lettie asked from behind him in amusement upon entering the kitchen as he turned a scowling gaze in her direction.

"Yeah, three of them." He remarked sarcastically as Collette bit her lip to keep from chuckling. Poor guy looked like he might have had quite a rough night. Really, she _should_ leave him alone.

"Did I forget to mention that mom's in Paris?" Lettie asked on a small cough as Tommy threw a rag at her from next to the sink.

"At this point, I think it may have slipped your mind _just_ a little bit." Tommy uttered as Collette lost the laughing battle.

"I'm sorry." Lettie gasped between chuckles. "It's just so very…inconvenient for you isn't it?" Lettie finished on a choke as she tried to catch her breath. "First, you get shot in the rear, then mom pretty much keeps you from getting laid, and now your 'girl' and don't deny it, is giving you the cold shoulder. Wow!" Lettie breathed as Tommy dug through her cabinets looking for something stronger than aspirin.

"You and mom talk entirely too much together on your little cell phones." He grumbled miserably as Lettie smiled over at him winnigly.

"I'm just ecstatic that Little Tommy Q is finally being given the run around for once in his life." Lettie remarked wryly as Tommy turned on her in irritation.

"And you think that's funny?" Tommy asked plaintively as Lettie shrugged. She could tell he was beyond disgruntled at this point.

"Don't you, Tom. I may be your sister, but I've watched you rise to the top of fame fast, and I've also watched you use people along the way without realizing it. You've had things handed to you at this point—first as a famous boybander and once that fizzled, you became one of those lucky men who snagged a producing spot to take you right back up to the top again in the field. You went through women like I go through a box of chocolates—sampling but never really taking the time to enjoy the entire bite. That just plain sucks. Trust me, desserts taste much better when they're savored. And you are having a hard time with Jude because she's the first woman that didn't just sit back on her heels and take it like a champ. Nope, she dishes the shit right back into your face. I hope you enjoy the bitter taste." Lettie remarked matter-of-factly as Tommy just stared over at her in surprise.

"Other than her age and her position in the industry, I don't have a problem with Jude, Tom. Hell, she's more mature than _I_ ever want to be most of the time. She should actually be given the chance to be young for once." Lettie replied as Tommy finally found what he was looking for in the cabinet. Tommy didn't say anything as he twisted off the top of the pain medication, and Lettie turned toward the door knowingly before walking out of it toward the stairs.

"Are you sure the pain is only in your rear?" Lettie threw over her shoulder as she went. Tom looked down at the pills in his hand angrily before throwing them down the sink. She was right. They wouldn't help.

"You look like you could use some company." A female voice said slyly from behind him, and Tommy turned to find himself looking into the face of Celeste, the supermodel.


	20. Chapter 20

Tommy looked at Celeste in interest—trying to quell that innate habit he had of using women to forget his sorrows. She edged over to him and ran a finger seductively along his collarbone. He just a raised a brow at her before leaning against the counter behind him. What was he doing?

"You been trained in this or is this just some one time deal?" Tommy asked irately as she unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. Something told him she was just getting a kick out of trying to seduce Little Tommy Q. Back in the day, he would have let her do it. Now, he liked doing the seducing himself, and he wasn't too sure she made the grade. She smiled before starting to pull off his jacket. He shook his head at her.

"I've been saving myself for this moment since I first laid eyes on you on stage Tommy Q." She remarked in a hushed tone that rolled off the skin like velvet. Tom perused her curiously in that _I've seen this kind of thing one too many times to believe that_' kind of perusal.

"Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you say?" Tom mumbled as he pushed her away gently. There were times when he hated his past. He wasn't looking to bed someone who saw him only as an icon—a character on a stage. It made the lovemaking almost stale when he went down that road as if he were only being used to prove a point for some idealized girl's dream. She backed him up against the counter before running her hand up the hem of his shirt. The only thing Tom felt was a chill.

"I have Chaz's number on speed dial if you're interested." Tommy remarked as she leaned over to kiss his neck. Now this was getting ridiculous.

"You were always the hot one, Tommy. Every girl's dream." Celeste murmured as Tommy laughed suddenly in irritation.

"I think Chaz would argue that one, darling, and I'm just not interested in a roll in the hay right now." Tommy grumbled as he pulled her away from him a little more roughly this time. She sighed heavily from behind him as he moved away.

"Not up to the challenge or are you just getting old." Celeste asked bitterly as Tommy turned around stunned. He shook his head as he chuckled.

"Honey, if I wanted to show you fire, you wouldn't be able to extinguish the flames for weeks, but the only thing I feel for you is enough to make the North Pole feel warm." Tommy reiterated as Celeste moved toward him with a hurt expression on her face. He had not meant to hurt her, but he was seriously beyond those days when he had taken his groupies to bed. She pouted as she came to stand in front of him once more.

"I could have rocked your world, Tommy." Celeste whispered as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm sure you could have." He remarked absently as she pressed up against him demurely.

"One kiss for the road maybe?" She asked as she leaned over to plaster her lips against his passionately. Tommy shoved at her insistently—creating space enough to move around her only to find himself face to face with Jude Harrison—standing like the goddess of Mt. Olympus at the entrance of the kitchen. She didn't blink, she didn't flinch, she didn't even speak. She just turned around slowly, headed back up the stairs from where she came, and closed herself up in her room. Tommy stared back at Celeste in disgust before making his way outside to cool off before he went in search of Jude. Damn his past right now!


	21. Chapter 21

**_Jude…_**

What was wrong with me? Why did I even give a damn if Tommy was kissing that…ughhhhh….whatever she was? We weren't dating. I had no designs on him. Then, why did I suddenly feel like I had been let down all over again? Sinking down into a tub full of bubbles that I had run for myself, I lay there with eyes closed while trying to get rid of the headache that suddenly pounded the back of my skull. I just needed to get a grip that's all. There was so much more in my life than just Tommy. Damn! Then why did it hurt so bad? Ducking my head beneath the water, I immersed myself in the foamy liquid until I couldn't hold my breath anymore before resurfacing.

"At least tell me I haven't drove you to the point of drowning yourself?" Tommy's voice said suddenly from the door way as I dove underneath the bubbles frantically.

"What the hell?" I ground out between clenched teeth as I looked down to make sure every part of me was completely covered by the white bubbles floating on top. I glared at him as he slowly entered the room to sit down next to the tub.

"I've finally found you in a position where you can't get up and walk away." Tommy remarked in wry amusement as I began to lift up out of the water to slap him only to sink back down again when I realized that was a very precarious move on my part. Tom just chuckled. Damn him!

"You do know bubbles eventually pop, right?" I asked in desperation as he smiled wickedly.

"I know." He replied with an efficient raise of his brow before settling himself more comfortably against the side of the tub. Oh God! I really hated him right now!

"I wasn't doing anything with that model down in the kitchen, Jude." He said suddenly as I just flicked a bubble at him irately.

"You don't owe me an explanation, Quincy, just leave now!" I cried out as he shook his head slowly in a _'come on, Jude_' kind of gesture before wiping off the bubble that had landed on his nose.

"You keep doing that and you won't have any bubbles left, ma petite. Interesting for me—not so interesting for you." He stated with a small smile as I just groaned before sinking lower into the water. What did fate have against me?

"And I may not owe you an explanation, but I _needed_ you to know that I did not initiate that kiss." Tommy remarked fiercely as I just stared in amazement at the side of his head. I believed him only because Celeste was not his usual taste in women. Neither was I, but that's a whole different story.

"And you had to tell me this while I was in the bathtub because…?" I asked on a choke as I noticed the water getting clearer. He glanced over the side in amusement as I slapped him against the head.

"Back up buster!" I warned as he sat back down obtrusively. I was not in a compassionate mood right now. I generally liked to do my fighting while clothed.

"I'm tempted, Jude." He said on a laugh before looking over at me seriously again. "I wanted to keep you from running away as I told you." He replied quietly before beginning to move away from the tub.

"I'm not mad at you, Tom." I said as I stopped him by grabbing him by the shirt—not realizing as I did that the water on the floor had caused him to lose his footing. I watched in horror as he fell over into the tub with me. He went under and came up spluttering.

"How come I always end up in some clumsy moment right out of a Chevy Chase movie when I'm with you?" Tommy asked as he brushed water from his eyes. I just plastered myself against his back to keep him from turning around. He froze as he realized I was trying to keep myself covered using him now that the bubbles and the water was no longer an option.

"Just don't move!" I hissed as he choked to keep from chuckling.

"This is awkward." He commented on a grin as I yelped when he started to put his hand down near where he thought my leg was.

"This is not the time to play water twister, Tom. Keep your damn hands in front of you." I warned as he held them up as if he were being arrested. His clothes were wet enough it only made matters worse because it felt like my naked skin was just plastered up against his.

"What now, Ms. Harrison?" Tommy asked on a strangled note as he noticed the skin to skin friction between us too.

"Just hand me that towel and close your eyes." I whispered helplessly as fire burned my entire body—choking my vocal cords. Tom moved away only enough to grab the cloth before standing up and shutting his eyes as I followed suit while wrapping it around me.

"Okay." I murmured as I watched his eyes crack open. I avoided his direct gaze as I moved around him slowly toward the open bathroom door into the bedroom beyond.

"Can we do that again, sometime?" Tommy asked wryly as he dripped all over the tile behind me. I threw him a scathing look as he sighed in mock disappointment. Walking over to me slowly, he traced a finger along my bare shoulder before whispering in my ear.

"I think Lettie's planning on taking us to the Eiffel tower tomorrow. So sleep tight. And don't let the bed bugs bite." He stated on a chuckle as he pinched me on the rear. I clenched my teeth together as he opened the bedroom door to leave.

"Oh and I think my mother's planning on coming to. Joy!" He threw over his shoulder as the door closed behind him. I was still trying to breath as I sat on the edge of the bed. Curling up in a fetal position in just my towel, I stared out the bedroom window a moment in sheer frustration.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Paris: Day Three—The Eiffel Tower…_**

"Did you know there are 1, 652 steps to the top of this thing?" Lettie asked girlishly as I just quirked a brow up at her in fear.

"Please tell me we don't have to climb every single one of those." I stated on a groan as Tommy laughed from behind me before placing his hand on the small of my back.

"Not afraid of a little exercise are you, Jude?" He asked as I threw him a scathing glance.

"I'm not the one with the wound here, Quincy. That's your ball field. It's the elevator for me." I remarked on a grin as Lettie waved to someone suddenly in the distance. I recognized her as the woman from the alley, and I felt my cheeks heat up again at the memory of Tom's tongue ensconced firmly in my mouth.

"We didn't keep you waiting did we?" Tommy asked with a wary raised brow as Helena looked over at us sweetly. I think she was actually enjoying antagonizing him. Awww, what kinship I felt towards her at the thought.

"The famous Jude Harrison. We meet again." She remarked with amusement as she shook my hand properly this time—noting the hand that Tommy had on my back as she did. I didn't even have to look up at him to know he was giving her a warning look. She shrugged as she pointed at the Tower.

"I made reservations at the restaurant here, so if you guys are ready to eat…" Helena began as we all nodded. The thought of French food was very appetizing right now even if I did feel like the odd man out at this little family outing. I just had to remember to keep my mind off of Tom, which was really hard to do after getting a pretty good idea of what being intimate with him would be like after last night. God, I had to stop this! We headed in and I leaned over towards Tom as he held out a chair for me.

"Please tell me you plan on translating the menu for me." I whispered to him gently as he laughed against my neck. I shivered at the look he gave me as I sat down.

"Why of course, ma petite. Have I ever steered you wrong?" He asked as I rolled my eyes up at him.

"Don't answer that." He remarked as he took a seat next to me. I looked down at the foreign words with trepidation as I finally told Tom just to order for me—telling him to make sure it was a hamburger if possible. He just chuckled. Lettie pulled out a notebook as the waiter walked away with our orders.

"So Jude, what inspires your songs?" Lettie asked quickly as I leaned back in my seat. I knew that Lettie had wanted to allow me to see France while still managing to get some work done.

"People." I finally answered as Lettie perused me curiously. I looked away from her intent stare as the food finally came. I grinned very widely at Tommy as the waiter set a hamburger in front of me. Thank God!

"How does the songwriting process work? Do you just write a rough draft and then just record?" Lettie asked as we all began to eat. I gulped down a bite of food before speaking.

"Well, sometimes. But mostly I write and then let Tom tear it apart before we record." I stated on a laugh as Lettie and Helena glanced between us curiously.

"That's a lot of time alone, isn't it?" Helena asked as Tommy threw her a look. I just shrugged.

"Sometimes." I commented vaguely as I reached over the table for a napkin. There wasn't one, but I remembered the pile from the café I had put in my pocket last night, and I leaned over to get one out of my purse—praying that I had remembered to move them from my pants when we got home. I _had _remembered and I pulled them out—shuffling through the written ones before finding a clean one. I lost my grip on the stack and they fell on the floor next to Tom. He picked them up before perusing them curiously. I felt my heart stop.

"What's this, Jude?" he asked me quietly as Helena and Lettie watched with interest. I just shrugged. He wasn't my producer anymore. He began to look it over as I snatched it from his grasp.

"That's powerful Jude. Is it acoustic?" He asked me almost on a whisper as I nodded my head mutely. I was not ready for him to read all of it. Lettie looked down at the guitar case I had brought along with me curiously.

"Why don't you play it for us. It'll be great for me to hear one of your songs raw—before the finished project. It'll give me an idea of what the original Jude Harrison is all about. I winced.

"I can't." I stated quietly before standing up to make my way over to the elevators.

"I just can't. I'm sorry." I remarked as I walked away. I saw the three of them reading the lyrics silently as I let the man who operated the lifts show me in. Tom looked up at me with a pained expression etched across his features just as the doors closed shut. The last line of the song rang eerily throught my head.

_Give me something--anything_


	23. Chapter 23

I sat at the top of the tower quietly for a long while—barely glancing at Helena and Lettie as they joined me there because now I knew they knew my deepest secrets. They knew I pined for Tom. They knew I even desired him, and I just felt strange knowing they knew that. Tom wasn't with them as Lettie leaned next to me over the railing. I wondered vaguely if I had scared him off.

"He's intriguing, isn't he?" Lettie asked as I just kept staring out at the view before me. She seemed to expect a response so I nodded.

"He's intrigued by you too, Jude. Don't let him pretend otherwise." Lettie remarked almost on a whisper as I turned to look over at her in mild shock.

"If by intrigued you mean mystified by then you are so wrong." I replied with a grimace as Lettie chuckled.

"You really don't think you're all that mysterious do you? Hell, Tommy's just plain baffled. The man could seduce a tree stump. Trust me, I think I've seen him do it, but you constantly rebuff him—a seventeen-year-old rocker who isn't interested in his past—who isn't interested in anything but the man he has become." Lettie commented as I just peered at her sheepishly.

"The fact that he's sexy as hell doesn't hurt either." I stated boldly as Lettie laughed out loud. I could tell she was amused by the thought.

"No, that doesn't hurt either. You're just baffling because, despite that, you constantly fight with him—keep him on his toes. Your age scares him though, Jude. It scares all of us. That's a fact of life." Lettie remarked as I shrugged. I already knew that. It scared me too. I felt entirely out of my league falling for a man of twenty-four. Why couldn't I fall for someone younger than that? It would be so much less complicated, but then they wouldn't be Tom. I didn't say anything else to Lettie as we stood there just gazing out at the landscape, and I glanced curiously back at Tom's mother who was watching me with unhidden interest.

"Have you slept with my son?" She asked me suddenly, and I had to grab onto the railing of the Tower to keep from falling. What? Lettie sighed from beside me in that _'Here we go_' kind of tone.

"Uh…no." I replied haltingly as I tried to remember not to choke at the memory of last night. Crude visions entered my head even if we hadn't slept together. I was still naked. Did that count? Helena just nodded thoughtfully before coming to stand on the other side of me.

"Honestly? Because I could swear you two act married most of the time." Helena retorted as I lost the choking battle—coughing until Lettie had to hit me on the back.

"I haven't done anything with him." I remarked quietly as I took in several deep breaths. Helena just raised a brow.

"I was just trying to figure out if this obsessive fascination of his was plainly sexual or something else entirely because the man has become a monk since you two met." Helena observed as I just sat down heavily on a chair nearby. This conversation was not happening. I was just having a really strange, awkward dream. Right?

"Are you two done tormenting the girl because we have plans?" Tommy asked suddenly from behind us, and I looked up to find him staring down at me with an unreadable expression.

"Where are we going?" I whispered as Tommy lifted me up by the elbow. He leaned over with a wry expression on his face.

"You know that hot air balloon ride I promised you. We're going on it today instead of on Monday." He announced suddenly as I looked over my shoulder at his mom and his sister.

"Um…what…" I stammered uncertainly as Tommy looked over at them too with a smile.

"Have fun you guys, we'll be back…sometime." Tommy announced to them hurriedly before ushering me toward the elevator. I was just plain flummoxed as we rode down the lift.

"We need to talk, Jude. Alone." Tommy stated simply as I looked ahead at the closed doors in front of me. Why was I suddenly afraid?


	24. Chapter 24

**Paris—Fontainebleu from Moret-sur-loing…**

The ride to the take-off spot was only about an hour long, but neither of us said a word as Tommy drove his sister's car there. I'm guessing Tommy expected Lettie to catch a ride home with her mother.

"Why do we need to talk?" I asked Tom quietly as we walked across the field toward the balloon. He just shook his head at me—letting me know that he wasn't ready yet to discuss it. My fear grew. A man came out to greet us as Tom and him shook hands vigorously. Something told me they knew each other even if I had no idea what they were saying to each other. The man switched to English as Tommy and I approached the balloon.

"Are you sure you still remember how to fly the thing, my boy?" The man asked as Tommy grinned.

"Best summer job I ever had, Tony. It's not something you forget." Tommy proclaimed as I let my eyes widen considerably. I shook my head vehemently as Tom stepped into the basket before holding out his hands.

"I want a professional driving this thing!" I cried in alarm as Tommy laughed.

"Would it make you feel better if you knew that Tony here licensed me himself when I was a boy." He asked persuasively as I just perused him as if he were an idiot.

"The pope himself could have heard your confessional and the Queen could have knighted you a 'Sir' and I'd still be wary about flying that thing with you." I announced haughtily as Tommy pulled me into the balloon with a chuckle.

"And that's why you're one of a kind, Jude. You're not impressed by my accolades." Tommy stated as I raised a brow when he started up the heat in the balloon before doing something to make it move. I grabbed on to the sides desperately as we began to lift off while Tom just laughed at the expression that flitted over my features.

"What's the mortality rate in these things?" I asked haltingly as Tommy grinned mischievously.

"Never lost a soul on any of my rides I swear. Well, except for this one time…" He began as I threw him a warning glance. He chuckled.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better because I suddenly feel very nauseated." I announced to the air at large as Tommy just grinned. I looked over the side of the basket cautiously as Tommy grew quiet behind me.

"I want to make love to you, Jude." Tommy said suddenly as I felt my stomach pitch precariously. What did he just say? I looked over at him with my cheeks burning from the unexpected comment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know, I know. I kept yall hanging yesterday. Sorry about that, but hopefully I can make up for it today. I can't help being tickled pink though that the tension is being felt by all of you. I thought my entire skin was going to explode from it just from writing the scenes yesterday. Whew! Ahhh! You guys are so terrific! Always checking in on me and letting me know what you like about the story and how it's making you feel. I'm bedazzled (laugh out loud). Just Truly terrific. Hugs to you one and all. And lots of love to you guys. It's Friday (sigh) so I'll meet you all again at the end of the last update of the day with an author's footnote. As for this first chapter of the day,the song is an Angel422 original and the emotions in this chapter just humbled me.Smiles to you all. Please R&R. Angel422.

* * *

**

"I want to make love to you, Jude." Tommy said suddenly as I felt my stomach pitch precariously. What did he just say? I looked over at him with my cheeks burning from the unexpected comment.

"I…uh…I" I floundered desperately as he looked over the side of the balloon too—watching the fantastical view pass by us lazily.

"And I hate myself for it." He murmured as I felt my legs go weak beneath me. I couldn't look at him as I gripped the side of the basket to keep from collapsing onto my knees. He sighed heavily.

"You wanted me to be honest. Your song screamed for my heart to bleed. Jude, up until I met you I always thought my life was perfect—things were falling into place for me. And then I saw your face—listened to your barbed remarks—observed the voice of an angel that could turn ice to fire and vice versa—fought with myself over the unexpected sparks that lit when we recorded together because our talents seemed to click. From anger, hate, and confusion we created beautiful music. And all I could think about was that I could never be with you." He stated simply as I silently watched a castle float by beneath our feet. If I closed my eyes, I could almost imagine myself flying—free falling to the ground below. My heart clenched.

"You don't have to reply to that. I don't expect you to. I just can't get the idea out of my head no matter how wrong I think it is—how wrong I feel it is. Jude, by the time you were thirteen I had already survived a rise to fame and a broken marriage. I already had lines on my face you were just beginning to develop. And you'd think that would matter to me now, but the first time I watched you with Shay, Jamie, and Spied, and when I tried forgetting you with Sadie, I knew the damage had been done. You are the angel in my head, Jude, and the devil on my shoulder." He remarked as I looked over at him quietly—trying my best not to scream at fate. Instead, I reached out and slipped my hand into his.

"And so we argue instead?" I asked softly as he looked down at me with a small smile.

"To keep from taking that next step? Yeah, I think that's why we argue." Tommy answered as I moved into his embrace—sheltered from the sudden chilly winds by his arms.

"Because our consciences won't let us do anything else. Yep, we make quite a pair." I commented wryly as Tommy shook his head before grinning.

"I'm guessing that makes me your devil too." Tommy remarked as he laid his chin on top of my head as he steered the balloon around over a field that was probably full of wildflowers during the spring. I chuckled.

"Yep, complete with forked tail and pitchfork." I stated simply as he laughed. Where was the humor? I think I was just laughing to mask the sudden burden of realizing that we were still stuck at square one—feet glued to the ground by indecision, but Tommy had been honest with me. That was a great start. I suddenly wanted to throw things. I needed to scream at someone—anything. My skin just felt so tight with the tension because now that I knew he wanted me, it made me fight against the idea more. That was the danger of falling for someone so much older than me. It released desires in me that I was afraid to explore. Oh, but I burned. The balloon began to descend, and I felt the familiar wave of anger that kept me from crying. Tom seemed to feel it too because once the basket hit the ground, he anchored it before pointing towards the edge of the small town outside of Paris where we had driven earlier.

"Come on." He said as he pulled me by my hand toward what looked like a tavern at the edge of town. Walking through the doors quickly, Tommy greeted the owner as if they were old friends before leading me over to a dartboard at the side of the room. He handed me a few darts before pointing at it leisurely. I didn't even ask twice—I just threw—trying not to laugh as a few patrons ducked. Men held up beer mugs in amusement and encouragement as I tried to hit the felt. We had the whole place cheering as Tommy finally took my hand in his to help me throw. I felt the warmth that emanated from his palm down into the pads of my fingers as we threw together—hitting the bulls eyes without difficulty. It was almost like a universal sign that we did things better together, and I wanted to spit at the idea. Ahhh, the familiar anger. It masked the more forbidden emotions and it felt good. I heard Tommy growl as he felt it too. Tom looked up at the bartender as he pointed at a group of glasses lining a long shelf.

"Are those for sell?" He asked the guy as the man nodded at Tommy uncertainly. Tom grinned.

"Then we want them all." He commanded with assurance as the guy raised a brow. The owner approached Tom from the side.

"If you're planning on tearing the place up, Tom, at least make me some money or give us a good show while you do it." He replied good-naturedly as Tommy smiled a half-smile that made me nervous. I'm guessing he did know the owner probably from his youth.

"Sure thing." Tommy answered as he pointed at me and then at the center of the room.

"Let's write a song." Tommy demanded as I looked incredulously around the room.

"Here?" I asked in shocked surprise as Tommy picked up the first glass and hurled it at the wall of the tavern. It shattered as I just gaped in horror.

"Yep, here." He replied as he handed me a mug and pointed at the wall. Oh, what the hell! I threw it—hard—and watched in sudden giddy relief as it shattered. It felt like a dam had been broken underneath my skin as Tommy grabbed a guitar from off the stage—plucking at it fiercely—using chords that almost screamed with emotions. I threw another glass as the patrons in the place screamed in unison before waving their glasses in the air. I could tell they were caught up in the furious emotions. I felt so free.

"Free falling through space." I sang suddenly as I watched glass continue to fall toward the ground. Tommy looked up too as he plucked away.

"Dreams unbroken." He sang after a moment as I smiled over at him in utter delight. I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it—at the freedom. I thought through the first two lines before adding another.

"Passion unspoken." I reiterated as I lifted another tumbler. Tommy nodded his head in approval.

"Reaching for the bitter end." He belted out as he closed his eyes against the sound of more breaking glass. I could hear cheers from the surrounding people as I stamped my foot to the angry, sorrowful tune.

"Of a wasted trip through time." I sang haltingly as my eyes met with Tom's like a magnet drawn together by something outside our power.

"My spirit won't be broken." He added softly as I just kept staring unblinkingly into that mesmerizing blue gaze.

"My fire won't be extinguished." I replied in firm resolve as someone in the room behind us picked up one of the glasses to throw it up against the wall too. I laughed at the release all of us souls felt at the moment even if we didn't know each other

"The strength my fears gain." I sang again as Tommy played. He looked up at me silently—shaking his head in amusement as someone else stepped up next to us to throw another tumbler.

"Are comforted only by pain." He sang in a tone filled with unspoken despair. I went to him then before wrapping my arms around his neck as he strummed the strings deftly now amongst the shattering of glass.

"Help me understand." I demanded.

"This confusion." He commanded.

"Am I in heaven?" I sang questioningly.

"Desires stretched to implosion." Tommy added as I looked down into his face before pinching him lightly against the cheek. He laughed.

"Or in hell?" I sang suddenly soberly as he looked over again at the wall.

"Trying to keep myself from trouble." He sang in a hushed tone as I shuddered. Rubbing my hand down the side of his jaw, I smiled sadly.

"The stubble along his chin prickles my fingertips like spears." I belted out as I lifted my fingers to touch the edge of his eyes gently. "The subtle fall of his eyelashes tickles his cheeks upon blinking." I sang in a burdened tone as the rhythm picked up speed. I closed my eyes against it's fury.

"I'm out of my mind." He sang suddenly as I opened my eyes to see him peering up into my face. I shrugged.

"Watching him silently." I added quickly before closing my eyes again. "Wishing suddenly I was blind." I sang in loud confusion as someone brushed passed us to hurl another glass. The entire place exploded with cheers as it shattered.

"Free falling through space." Tommy sang as he looked down at the ground covered in glass below our feet.

"The ground rushes up to me." He sang again as I opened my eyes to look down too at the sparkling splinters mesmerized.

"And I wonder at its beauty." I sang softly.

"As it brings sweet remedy." Tommy murmured. Another glass shattered.

"And I cry—oh I cry." I screamed out as Tommy strummed harder than necessary on the strings.

"As tears fall from these troubled eyes." He added fiercely in the resounding room—echoing against the grain of wood that held up the walls.

"Bravery." I sang simply as Tom glanced up at me.

"I walk through regrets and fruition." He sang with me as I smiled suddenly.

"To stare at the tomb of the unknown soldier." I sang softly as I gripped the fabric of his jacket firmly in my palm. "Wondering if the body underneath the ground." I continued haltingly.

"Will be me someday." Tommy finished for me quickly. Another glass shattered.

"Reaching for something beyond my reach." I sang slowly as the tune began to slow.

"Only to lose my grip" Tommy added as his fingers began to slow on the strings.

"Falling." I ended on a whisper as the last glass broke into a million pieces over our heads. We looked at each other a moment quietly as the room burst into applause around us.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Okay guys! I'm back. And hopefully ready to roll without any problems getting my stuff to post (lol). I hope you guys missed the updates as much as I missed putting them out there. You guys are so terrific and your reviews are literally my inspiration. They keep my mind whirring. I have to say my mind has gone spastic, I actually have a few other things I want to post today as well including the first chapter of the sequel to 'Rescue Me' called Lean on Me and I've thought about going ahead and posting the idea for two other stories as well especially since I'm writing on them all anyway. Just look for 'em and let me know what you think if I do decide to post them although 'Lean on me' will be posted today for sure. The other two are called "Easy Come, Easy Go' and "He loves me, He loves me Not.' Thank you so much guys for sticking with my stories. You are the best! Please R&R and I have to give a shout out to Saralyleth for the idea for the next two chapters after this one with a few twists. Smiles to you all.

* * *

**

I just stood there letting the emotions roll off of me like a cascading waterfall—trying to breathe past the lump settled firmly now in the back of my throat. My arms were still wrapped around Tommy's neck and I felt him wrap his hands around my fingers as he stood up—lifting me up off the ground as he did. I just hung on laughing as he made his way over to the door before taking a wad of bills out of his pocket and throwing it at the owner.

"For the damages." He explained as the door closed firmly behind us before Tommy leaned back enough to set me down on the ground. We didn't even look at each other as we walked through the darkening twilight toward Lettie's car.

"You realize we just wrote a duet, right?" I asked softly as I shivered once confronted with the cold night air. Tom pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders protectively, and I huddled into it as if it were a form of armor entrusted to me by a knight.

"Yeah, we did." He muttered to himself as we finally came up on the car. Pulling my car door open, he ushered me inside before climbing behind the wheel. I kept staring down at the leather of his jacket as he started up the car and turned on the heater. But even with the combined warmth, I still felt irrevocably cold. Sliding over towards Tom, I pulled up the armrest before cuddling up against his side as he drove. He looked down at me in surprise a moment before letting one of his arms settle comfortably along my shoulder down past my waist.

"That felt good…back there." I remarked quietly as he nodded. He was just so damn quiet and it was killing me. The day had been emotionally draining for me, and I kept trying to process the thoughts that scurried haphazardly throughout my head as I linked my fingers through the fingers of his free hand. He tensed at first before letting himself relax. It started to drizzle outside, and I watched Tommy switch on the windshield wipers with fascination before gazing at the 'swish, swish' movement from where I sat. It was such a comfortable feeling being closed up with him here—warm and safe.

He pulled up to a Stop sign, and I leaned up suddenly, without even thinking, to grab his face with my hand resolutely before melding my lips with his like molten iron. He tensed at first with surprise before leaning his foot heavily on the brake—using the hand he had been driving with to grasp my head firmly, sliding his tongue between my lips to taste me on a hungry growl of possession. I moaned at the pressure—enjoying the taste of him as a car suddenly beeped at us from behind. I pulled away from him reluctantly as he gazed down at me a moment with burning eyes before taking his foot off the pedal and driving again. His grip tightened on my fingers, and I closed my eyes as he drove—inhaling the scent of leather and that darker scent that was uniquely his.

My eyes flew open as I came to a sudden realization, and I looked over at him warily—letting my gaze trace the line of his stubborn jaw and the length of his proud nose before looking out the window toward the nearing lights of Paris. My words froze in my throat as I tried to speak, only to clear my throat before trying to speak again. Tommy gazed down at me quizzically as if he thought I was going to renounce the kiss, but no, it was so much more complicated than that. Tom pulled his arm away from me a moment when he noticed the gas gauge on the car—pulling into a gas station before turning to get out of the vehicle. I grabbed him quickly by the forearm, shielding myself from the bright lights coming from the station as he turned to look down at me.

"I want to make love to you too." I stammered suddenly as Tommy's face fell in an indescribable look of surprise mixed with utter disbelief.

"Do you have any idea what you are saying, Jude? Any idea whatsoever?" Tommy asked in quiet torment as I just nodded up at him silently. I knew what I was saying—scared about it maybe, but I definitely knew what I was saying. Tom stared down at me a moment until a car beeped at us insistently letting Tom know that there were others still waiting to get gas. We were certainly aggravating a lot of drivers tonight. Tom held up a hand at the driver behind him before looking back down at me.

"Hold that thought, Jude." He stated simply before filling up the car and then heading into the store to, I assume, pay for the gas he had just purchased.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Tommy…_**

Tommy fidgeted as he ordered the lady behind the counter to retrieve the strongest pack of cigarettes the place happened to have in stock, and she looked at him curiously as she did what he bid. God, he was in a frenzied state right now! He had never felt so blessed and yet so terrified about something more in his entire life and that made him nervous—nervous enough to resort to the nicotine he had a habit of turning to during moments of stress. The woman returned with his request, and he paid her quickly before turning to leave the store only to run into someone he had never expected to see in Paris. And the sight of her made him angry. She looked up just then and her face fell as she recognized him too.

"Tommy." She replied simply as Tommy shook his head slowly.

"Victoria." He murmured as he glanced behind Victoria's shoulder to look out the storefront window at Jude's reflection in the car. Victoria just perused him with interest before following his gaze out the window. And then she froze.

"I was just about to ask you what you were doing in Paris, but now I'm wondering why I see my daughter out there?" Victoria asked as she moved out of the way of the window to stand behind a display to Tom's left. He winced at her need to avoid being seen.

"You'd know if you had talked to her lately." Tom responded as Victoria threw him a look that said _'don't go there_.' Tom didn't heed the message.

"Both your daughters are in Paris, Victoria, for two very different reasons. Do you care to explain to me why _you're _in Paris?" Tommy asked slowly in a slightly menacing tone as Victoria flinched.

"Don, my new husband, has some family here. We've been visiting them for a while before returning to New York where he's working presently. You know as well as I do that a good portion of Canadians have some French relations." Victoria stated defensively as Tommy quirked a brow.

"I'm not denying that, Victoria. I have a lot of relations along those lines myself. What I'm wondering now is why you're hiding from Jude? Why don't you just go out there and speak to her?" Tommy asked pointedly as Victoria shrugged.

"It's complicated, Tom. Beyond complicated at this point. I think it would just be better at this present time not to let her know I'm here." Victoria stated sheepishly as a voice from behind them caused them both to turn around suddenly.

"Not let her know what, mom? That this has been where you've been hiding all this time?" Jude asked from beside Tom as Victoria flinched at her tone.

"How have you been, Jude?" Victoria asked as Jude shrugged

"We've been fine, but we've been worried about you, mom. We haven't heard from you since you left, and we didn't know all that much about Don. We _really_ have been worried." Jude replied as nonchalantly as she could although Tom could still see the pain that emanated from her eyes. The two women were standing in defensive stances as if they didn't even know each other. Maybe, in a way, they didn't.

"I'm fine, Jude. Don and I are actually leaving to go back to New York tomorrow." Victoria stated quietly as Jude shook her head sadly.

"Couldn't you have at least called us to tell us where you were, or to just tell us you were fine? Anything, mom. It almost drive us all insane." Jude remarked as Victoria's face fell dejectedly.

"I didn't think you'd want to hear from me, Jude. I wanted to give it time and then after a while, I just figured you, your sister, and your father would be better off _not_ knowing. I've been keeping up with you though. Number one on the music charts, Jude. Wow!" Victoria exclaimed as Jude just stared at her silently in sudden horror as if she hadn't even heard a word of what her mother had just said.

"Mom!" Jude stuttered as her eyes sat riveted on Victoria's midsection. Tommy looked down too and gaped.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Jude…_**

"Please tell me you've just been eating _really_ well since you disappeared." I asked mom in horror as I just stared at how round she had become. Oh, God! It couldn't be! My family was messed up enough as it was. I felt my heart tear in two at the idea that she hadn't told us—hadn't wanted us to know. Reaching out, I grabbed Tommy's arm for support as mom looked over at me sheepishly as if she hadn't intended for me to notice.

"I'm pregnant, Jude." She stated simply as my legs gave out from underneath me. Tom caught me as I fell before leading me over to a bench just inside the door of the store. I looked over at mom disbelievingly as if I couldn't quite grasp the concept.

"But…I thought…I mean." I stuttered as I just finally sat there not saying anything—both dazed and impossibly confused.

"I thought I couldn't have any more kids either, Jude. Don and I didn't plan this." Victoria explained lamely as I just stared out the window at the drizzling rain in shock and in denial. Tom sat down next to me before taking my hand gently into his own. I think he knew I needed the comfort—the support that mom wasn't giving me. I looked up at her numbly.

"You've raised Sadie and I, mom. That's all said and done. I don't hate you for leaving. But I find myself impossibly angry at the moment—beyond angry. Were you ever even planning on telling us that we were going to be siblings, mom? Or were you just going to wait until the baby grew up and became curious about your past?" I asked fiercely as Victoria lowered her eyes toward the ground. She seemed conflicted. I almost snorted in a very unladylike manner as she stood up suddenly.

"I won't argue with you, Jude. Things are just really complicated right now. It's up to you whether you want to tell your dad or Sadie. Don's waiting for me. It's late and we have a flight we have to leave for in a couple of hours." Mom stated simply as she did to me what she had done to me in Toronto. She walked away—leaving me staring into space as if she had only been a figment of my imagination. Tom sighed from beside me, and I looked over at him with the look of a wounded animal caught in a pair of headlights. He stood up before pulling me gently into his embrace.

"If I had known, Jude…" Tommy began as I just shook my head at him fiercely.

"You didn't know. Like mom said, it's complicated. Let's just go back to the villa." I stated wearily as Tommy nodded before leading me out the door to the car. The incident hadn't dampened my ardor any, and I smiled as I saw the cigarettes Tommy clutched in his palm as we walked.

"Planning on smoking those yourself or do you want to share?" I asked winsomely as Tommy grinned before stuffing them in his back pocket hurriedly.

"It's a bad habit, Jude. Never start." He admonished as we climbed into the car. I just chuckled.


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked as we exited the car at his sister's house only moments later. I just nodded as we made our way up the stairs toward the door. We didn't say anything as we entered the dark interior—silently walking to the stairs just as a voice stopped us on the landing. I looked at my watch. It read 3:00 a.m.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Helena asked curiously as she materialized out of the dark in a gown and housecoat. Tom just shrugged before grinning.

"It's been an interesting day, Mere. You'd be surprised at Jude's stamina. Did you know after three times, she was still going strong?" Tommy asked with a shrug as he pulled me behind him up the stairs. I just gaped at his back in horror. He had so not just done that! I glanced timidly behind me to see Helena shaking her head with a mix of amusement and irritation. I had a feeling Tommy enjoyed teasing her as much as she teased him. He stopped in front of the room where I was staying, and I ushered him in before he had a chance to slip down the hall.

"I want you to go on the cruise with me." I stated simply as he just perused me quietly. He shrugged in compliance as I just glanced nervously over at the door. Why was I being so uptight?

"I'm glad you want me to go, Jude." Tommy replied honestly as I just shrugged too before walking over to dig through my suitcase at the end of the bed. I needed to change and get showered before the sun came up. Pulling my shirt over my head, I ignored Tommy's surprised gasp as I reached in the case for the t-shirt I had a habit of sleeping in.

"Do you have a problem with women's chests?" I asked him humorously as I remembered him asking me that same question only days before. He just coughed as I turned toward him in my blue jeans and bra.

"I meant what I said, Tom. In the car, I mean." I replied modestly as I walked over to him steadily—letting his gaze linger on my skin as a flush ran up the side of my cheeks. My heart sped up as I stood now in front of him brazenly running my hands up underneath the hem of his shirt as he drew in an agonized breath. He groaned before allowing himself the same luxury—skimming the tips of his fingers against the sensitive skin of my ribcage, and I arched against him as his mouth pressed suddenly against the side of my neck. He nibbled gently at the flesh of my earlobe and I melted against him—letting his hand support my back as he finally found my mouth with his. The pressure was glorious—demanding and seductive all at the same time, and I reveled in it as he gently pressed me backwards toward the bed—sinking over me as my back touched the comforter. He lifted his shirt over his head quickly—moaning at the feel of my naked skin against his. I gripped the muscles of his back firmly—letting my nails sink into his skin as he pressed against me desperately—hard enough that I felt the strain against the front of his jeans. He fumbled at the button of my jeans as his other hand came to rest firmly against the end of my rear. I gasped as he started to press down at my jeans only to be interrupted by a quick, short knock at the door. Tommy just managed to sit up as it clicked open suddenly.

"Jude, I…." Sadie began as she walked stealthily into the room before stopping instantly at the sight that met her.

"Jesus." She whispered before beginning to back up hurriedly only to be stopped by Tommy who shook his head vehemently.

"I really need to go anyway." Tom mumbled as he pulled his shirt back over his head before glancing at me heatedly. I smiled softly at him as he headed out the door resolutely. I was just so frustrated. I didn't even bother putting my shirt back on as Sadie turned on me suddenly in abject anger.

"What the hell was that, Jude?" Sadie asked furiously as I just shrugged against her bombarding anger.

"I'm pretty sure that was obvious." I answered calmly as she walked around the bed before sitting down opposite me.

"Do you even know what you're doing? He'll screw you and leave you, Jude. Trust me." She stated simply as she clutched at my comforter in immediate disgust as if she remembered the scene she had just interrupted. "Besides, you're seventeen, Jude."

"And you were sixteen when you lost your virginity, Sades, or have you forgotten that I walked in on you and your ex boyfriend right after you two finished the act?" I asked huffily now as Sadie took in a deep, calming breath. I knew I had rattled her.

"Maybe I want more for you." She replied softly as I just shook my head.

"No, maybe what you want is for me not to be doing Tom Quincy. I'm sorry if that's a problem for you. Really I am." I stated quietly as she shook her head dejectedly.

"I guess I knew it was coming, Jude. Eventually." She almost whispered as I sat down next to her on the bed before grabbing that t-shirt of mine and pulling it over my head.

"I saw mom tonight, Sades, here in Paris." I remarked quietly as I watched her look up at me in shocked surprise. "She's pregnant." I added on a whisper as Sadie grew deathly still.

"What did you say?" She asked me hoarsely as I shrugged in sympathetic mourning. I knew how she felt right now more than anyone else ever could.

"Can I see her?" Sadie asked on a small sob as I looked down at my watch before shaking my head at her gently.

"She's gone by now." I answered in a low tone as a tear slipped down Sadie's cheek. I held my arms out to her, and we both cried.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Paris: Day Four: Bateaux Parisiens..._**

I twiddled my thumbs almost nervously as Tom joined me at the edge of the barge where I now stood looking for him almost as if I were that fifteen year old girl again nervous about being left alone with the man. I guess part of her was still left in me.

"You look like you've bitten down on a lemon." Tommy remarked as he approached me with a grin. I just shrugged as he perused me appreciatively. I had selected a short black dress just for the occasion although I had left my hair down—knowing that the wind would wreak havoc with it anyway.

"You don't get seasick, do you?" He asked nervously as I just laughed at his avid expression.

"Not that I know of Quincy." I stated wryly as I looked over his clean-shaven face, his dark blue jeans and a button up black shirt sitting open over a black t-shirt. God, he looked good. I shivered as the wind picked up, and Tommy took my hand before leading me over to a table at the front of the barge. I sat down demurely—trying to pretend that there weren't butterflies flying around my insides like insane monsters eating at my courage.

"I'm not used to you being so quiet." Tommy said on a chuckle as I just glanced over at him warily. The breeze lifted my hair over my face as the barge moved over the Seine River lazily as if it had all the time in the world.

"I'm not used to being in lust with someone." I stated on a whisper as his face fell unexpectedly. He moved his chair next to mine before slipping his hand easily against the inside of my leg. I shuddered.

"We didn't discuss that much yesterday, Jude. I want you to really know what you're asking for." He mumbled quietly as his voice dropped perceptibly. I just grabbed the front of his shirt possessively as his lips drew near to mine.

"I want to prove that 'she was still going strong after three times' statement right, Tom." I murmured against his lips as he growled before kissing me passionately. I groaned against his mouth as the barge sliced through the water, and he pulled back only enough to look down at me longingly.

"It'll change things, Jude." Tommy remarked as I looked up at the lights of the city as a woman sang strains from Ave Maria and La Vie En Rose from behind us. It was a brilliant early evening.

"I'm not afraid of change." I whispered as he leaned in close again.

"I mean between us. I wouldn't feel right sleeping with you and producing you too, Jude. I just couldn't do it." He stated matter-of-factly as I just shrugged.

"Just shut up, Tom." I announced pointedly as I looked over into his face resolutely.

"Let me make my own mistakes, Tom." I replied on a whisper. Tom just shook his head.

"But that's just it, Jude. It involves both of us. It takes two to tango." Tom muttered as I slid my hand up along his chest.

"Then lets tango." I said in a determined tone as the barge began to slow. Tom looked over at me hotly as if turned on and infuriated by my statement all at the same time. He pulled me up roughly as he led me off the exiting barge.

"You better know what you're saying, Jude, because I'm not talking about dancing." He reiterated huskily as he led me to the entrance of a modest Inn on a side street of Paris. I followed him in without question as he rented a room and practically carried me up the stairs.

* * *

**This next part is rated M for Mature. Not necessarily needed for the next chapter if you choose not to read it. That pretty much implies where this goes. Smiles.**

* * *

"Tell me to stop, Jude, because once we get started, I'm not stopping." He growled as I just stared at him intently. I had no intention of saying anything. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him as he pushed me up against the bed before unzipping my dress to let it pool to the floor. I shivered as he ran his hands roughly along my sides—skimming the side of my bra before unclasping it expertly. I gasped at the new sensations as he pressed a hand up against me desperately, and he fumbled with the fabric of my underwear as I felt for the buttons of his pants. He abandoned his current project to help me remove the rest of his clothes before leaning me over the bed resolutely. I felt shy all of a sudden but I squelched it as he lifted me up enough to enter me quickly—hoping I guess that that would minimize the pain. It came and went quickly, and I winced only for a moment as he peered down at me—a small saint Christopher medallion dangling from his chest. I grabbed at it—pulling him down with it gently as I moved my hips experimentally—as if making sure the pain was gone before groaning at the pleasure that assaulted me. He leaned over me quickly before pressing his lips against my ear. 

"Breathe, Jude." He whispered as he moved suddenly and I gasped. His brows furrowed in utter enjoyment as I dug my nails into his skin. "God' I heard him grumble as he picked up rhythm. I felt my body reaching for something as I gripped the bed with one hand and his back with the other. Tommy grabbed my lose hand with his—entwining our fingers as he brought me suddenly over the edge before stiffening himself with a simultaneous cry.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Paris Day Five: Lettie's Villa…_**

We drove back up to the house the next morning—both of us quiet, both of us unsure about the step we had just taken, but it was too late to turn back now, and I had no intentions of forgetting that it had happened—no intentions at all. The early morning sun shone brilliantly against the dew that had beaded up on the grass overnight, and I stomped through it resolutely—feeling Tommy's hand pressed reassuringly against the small of my back as we entered the house only to find Lettie and Helena both sitting in the dining room with cups of steaming coffee and several magazines and newspapers strewn out before them. Helena looked up quietly.

"I hope you two had fun last night." Helena remarked as she held up one of the magazine covers. I gasped. Tommy stiffened. There on the covers were pictures of Tom and I on the barge with my hand on his chest, us kissing, and another of us entering the Inn in Paris. Shit! I had let my overall emotions override my overall common sense when it came to the press. The studio and folks back home were going to have a heart attack. No forget that—a massive coronary. Lettie must have noticed my expression because she smiled sympathetically.

"Darius has already called this morning. He says he's been trying to get in touch with you by cell phone for hours, but something tells me you two weren't in a position to answer." Lettie remarked as she drank a sip of her coffee to keep from chuckling. Tommy quirked a brow before walking over to the table and pouring himself a cup of java. Holding it up to me, I shook my head before he took a sip. My stomach was churning too badly to drink anything.

"I'm guessing I should consider making some changes to Jude's autobiography." Lettie asked in obvious amusement as Helena glared at her, and Tommy tried his best not to smile. Leave it to Lettie to find the humor in a situation. I couldn't even look at anyone—not because I regretted what happened but because it was Tommy's family for God's sake.

"I think we should consider what this means for you two. Are you willing to share with us what happened or are you just going to let us guess about the pictures in these documents?" Helena asked as Tommy looked up at me with a serious expression—as if he weren't sure whether or not I wanted anything revealed. At this point, I wasn't sure I did either, but I gave him an almost imperceptible nod—letting him know it was fine with me. Tom glanced back over at his mom.

"I've officially decided to start dating Jude. Exclusively." Tommy said with a shrug as I started coughing. Now _that_ I had not been expecting. He looked over at my stunned expression as he took another deep breath.

"And I'm considering pulling out as her producer." Tommy added as I stared at him with trepidation. What? Wait! This couldn't be. He didn't look back up at me as his mother just grew incredibly quiet as if weighing her options. Her son was twenty-four. There wasn't much she could do except accept the situation or refuse to acknowledge it. Lettie smiled at me from her chair—sipping her coffee prettily waiting, it seemed, for me to explode about the producer decision and for Helena to explode over us becoming intimate. We both surprised her. Helena stood up and walked over to me slowly before hugging me lightly.

"Welcome to the family for now, Jude." Helena commented on a small smile before sitting back down. I noted the 'for now' in her sentence but chose to ignore it. I was still having problems coming to terms with where Tom and I were now in our relationship. I couldn't expect her to jump at it yet either. It wouldn't be realistic. As for Tom and his producer comment, I wasn't sure I totally disagreed with him yet. I guess we'd figure that out together.

"Come on, Jude. I have a sudden hankering to get to work and you and I can visit somewhere while we do it. Still plenty you haven't seen." Lettie commented as she stood up and took me by the hand. I looked over at her gratefully as I nodded farewell to Tom. He smiled at me almost secretly as I blushed before turning away from him. Yep, definitely not used to the step we had taken. But as Helena already commented—I wasn't used to it _for now._


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews. I am so happy that you are still checking in. And I hope you keep coming back for more. You guys are beyond terrific! And here's a shout out to Sadie Red for pointing out to me that Lettie would be writing a biography on Jude and not an autobiography. So from here on out, it's a biography. That's what I have you guys for—checking me over and giving me a heads up (smiles). I can't thank you enough for doing that for me and for reading my stories so closely. Hugs to you all. Smiles.

* * *

**

Lettie didn't hesitate to usher me into her car before driving us into the heart of Paris. I was beginning to dread the release of that biography. Seriously dreading it. Lettie just smiled at me as she pulled into the parking lot of the Louvre Museum. I was not a big fan of antiquities—not that they didn't interest me; it's just that they didn't interest me. Unless, of course you counted the old instruments from history—the lyre as played by the medieval minstrel, spirit flutes, bagpipes, and etc. Now, that was fascinating. Lettie glanced over at my sour face in amusement.

"Come on, Jude. You can't come to Paris without seeing something." Lettie remarked as I followed her inside. She hadn't questioned me yet about Tommy and that made me wary. She slowed to walk beside me.

"I wanted to show you something else, but I didn't want to do it in front of mom or Tommy." Lettie remarked as she pulled out another tabloid that I hadn't seen at her home. On it was a picture of my mother and I—mom's stomach pin-pointed the most by the cameras. I cringed.

"I suppose it was inevitable." I replied on a whisper as I tried to keep the tears at bay—staring instead in front of me. Lettie just remained quiet.

"Stop." She said suddenly, and I turned to look where she was pointing in expectation before smiling. Da Vinci's Mona Lisa.

"You don't have to be a connoisseur of art to appreciate that piece of work." Lettie said on a smile as I just shrugged as I stared at it.

"Every time I see that picture, I can't help but think the woman is sad, and now in person, my beliefs are more than confirmed. I'm convinced she lost a lover or has pledged herself to a life of solitude." I proclaimed as I stared up at it. Lettie just chuckled.

"Jude Harrison. A romantic? Who would have thought? I'll have to remember that." Lettie stated simply before pacing in front of the picture. I was enjoying this moment of escaping into our imaginations. I think that's why she brought me here.

"I've always viewed that smile as a little mischievous as if she's planned to run away with an ineligible man or she's nude from the waist down." Lettie commented as I choked on a laugh.

"Here's to hoping you do not make the same assumptions in my biography." I said sweetly as Lettie shrugged. I just threw her a look in return.

"So, you and Tom?" She asked suddenly as I groaned. I knew it had been coming. I just nodded at her mutely.

"Well, I kind of approve actually." She stated softly as I looked over at her uncertainly. Was she being honest, because I could sure use someone who did especially since things were still rocky between Tom and I. Making love didn't mean we were together. It meant we were lovers. And even if Tom wanted to date me exclusively, that may change once he realized the difficulties. Why was I fighting against it so much? Lettie looked over at me perceptibly.

"We've been invited to stay at a castle for a few nights with a noble family from Paris. It should prove interesting. Although, I hate to tell you that Celeste is their daughter." Lettie remarked in a low tone as I just stared up at the Mona Lisa quietly. Yep, she definitely looked sad or a little sheepish. Or maybe she just appeared to you the way you felt she should. Lettie was feeling mischievous about the idea of us accepting that invitation. I felt sad and a little unsure about what that meant.


	33. Chapter 33

Sadie was already packed and ready to go when we returned to the house, and she was humming impatiently as she watched me throw my clothes haphazardly back into my battered suitcase. Something told me Lettie had already informed everyone else of the decision before Tom and I even returned home earlier that morning. Tom entered the room and kicked Sadie in the rear with his shoe. She threw him a murderous look.

"If you don't stop humming Sadie, I am going to put you on the next bus to any town except Paris." Tommy stated quickly as I just chuckled. I had warned her earlier to tune down the pipes. She hrrrummpphhed before turning to exit the room. I just kept staring at my bag as I stuffed the last shirt in—sitting on it to try to get it closed enough to zip. I hated packing. Tom chuckled as he came over to help.

"You're okay with going on this little escapade?" Tommy asked me quietly as I just stared down at him from on top of the case warily. I was fine with it. Really.

"Can I take a set of bows and arrows?" I asked with a grin as he swatted me on the leg playfully.

"Not on your life, Harrison, for _my_ safety." Tommy said lightly as he finally got the bag zipped up completely. It looked like a misshapen monster as I lifted it off the bed. Tom just shook his head.

"I've seriously got to teach you how to fold clothes, Jude." Tommy muttered as I shrugged. Okay, so I didn't do laundry. Sue me.

"You guys ready!" Lettie yelled from downstairs. I looked over at Tom a moment in silence, letting him place a hand on the small of my back as we walked down the stairwell. Lettie tried not to laugh when she spotted my bag, and Sadie just winced at its mysterious bulk.

"You're so domestic." Helena remarked with a grin as she leaned against the kitchen door. She wasn't going with us, and although that shouldn't make me glad, it actually made me feel an enormous amount of relief. I just shrugged at her before following Lettie who was motioning us out of the door. I climbed into the backseat of the car next to Sadie as Lettie and Tommy took the front. Tom and I hadn't said much to each other since the night before, and I reflected on that as Lettie drove. What was different now except for the fact that I knew more about Tom's anatomy than even his own doctor by now? I don't know, Maybe that _was_ it. I still blushed as I thought about it. Lettie turned into a road that headed outside of Paris into the countryside, and I found myself watching the scenery with interest as a huge, massive mix between a castle and a manor came into view.

"Damn." I muttered lightly as Lettie laughed. Sadie just ogled the monstrosity.

"I wonder how many times the servants get lost in the place?" I asked mildly as Tommy laughed. I would have laughed with him, but I found myself frowning instead as I got a good glimpse of Celeste De Voir as she stepped out of the front door—waving at us in a friendly fashion. Was it wrong of me to imagine myself drawing a boulder above her head—praying that it would fall on top of it soundly? She grinned at us as we exited the car, and I clenched my jaw firmly together as she took Tommy by the arm. And damn him! He didn't push her away.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note; Okay, I'm going to shock you guys in this chapter. Be forewarned…

* * *

**

Tommy seriously had a death wish. I was more than just a little convinced of that as I watched him walk next to Celeste. What was she doing staying at Lettie's anyway or at a hotel for that matter when she had a place like this? It baffled me. She grinned over her shoulder at me as Tommy finally pulled away from her slightly. Lettie edged up behind me.

"He's running scared." Lettie whispered in my ear as I felt my heart jump into my throat. What did she mean he was running scared? He wouldn't. But, oh, he would. I knew Tommy. I knew him well. I mean, I had worked with him for two years, and I noticed the classic signs—the pulling away, the distance he was pushing between us. He had done it to Sadie. Why was he doing it to me?

I was _not_ going to be like Sadie though. I was _not_ going to run after him and whine. He had another thing coming if he expected that. Why did he fear relationships so much? I mean, am I the only one who's noticed that commitment seemed to be Tommy's one true phobia. He ran into a relationship only to hide from it when it got too intense. Well, let him hide. It was time someone showed him that it was okay to be afraid. It was okay to be scared. Hell, I was terrified. We climbed a set of stairs as Celeste giggled. Yes, she giggled.

"We have your rooms set up upstairs here. Jude, you'll be down the hall here. Sadie and Collette, you'll be in these two rooms, and Tommy, your room is going to be right next to mine. Imagine that." Celeste said with a bright smile as Tommy raised a brow at her. I just shrugged.

"Better watch it then, Celeste. He wears Scooby Doo Boxers at night. Hope you're not afraid of ghosts." I said lightly as Sadie and Lettie both bit their lips to keep from laughing out loud as Tommy looked over at me with narrowed eyes. If Tommy wanted an arrogant, sassy girl, then he was sure as hell about to get one. Forget clingy. Besides, I didn't know what kind of boxers he wore. He was naked when he spent the night with me.

"You don't have any brothers do you?" I asked haughtily as Tommy threw me a scathing look. I just kept my innocent expression firmly in place as Lettie coughed.

"Maybe we should unpack before dinner." Lettie advised as everyone headed off towards their separate rooms. I didn't even glance at Tommy again as I leaned to open my door until I felt a hand encircle my upper arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tommy hissed in my ear as I just pushed him away.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but decided against it, Tom." I stated softly as he sighed against my neck.

"Jude…" Tommy began as I finally got my door open before pulling away from him completely.

"Don't." I said interrupting him. He wanted to date exclusively. Yeah right. I was starting to think that he had only said that for his mother's benefit to keep her from berating him for having sex with me. Well, I was going to make this easy for both of us.

"I need space." I said sassily knowing that he was about to call it quits. That surprised him. His eyes widened as he backed away down the hall with his hands raised up in the air. I had given him what he wanted.

"You are my new hero." Lettie said suddenly from behind me, and I turned toward her with tears struggling at the edges of my eyes.

"How so?" I choked out sadly as Lettie just grinned as if nothing bad had just happened.

"Because you just gave Tommy a bitter taste of what it's likes to be the girls he dates. Keep fighting with him, Jude. Keep him on his toes. Strangely enough, that seems to be the way to his heart." Lettie replied as she turned to go into her room too. I stared at her a moment before glancing down the hall at Tom who stared back before entering his new domain. I wondered how long his bed would stay empty.

* * *

**Author's footnote: I have analyzed Tommy's seeming phobia of relationships in the show and thought it would be interesting to see him play Jude not because he wants to hurt her but because that's all he knows to do. And this is a great story to do this in. But what happens when Jude doesn't take it sitting down. This story focuses on that phobia and how Jude helps him overcome it. Hope I didn't shock you too much. Laugh out loud. Smiles. Angel422.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! EEEK! I'm glad you guys like the direction I'm taking this story in. It still amazes me that Tommy pulled away like that. Sometimes when I'm writing a story, the characters just take a life of their own. My fingers just to the walking—the characters do all the talking. Now the story starts heating up… Hope you guys tune in today and let me know what you think. I have gotten to where I depend on you (laugh). Lots of love and hugs. Please R&R. Angel422.

* * *

**

**_Tommy…_**

Tommy shoved the dresser—hard—against the wall of the room he was staying in as if the violent act would calm his resolve, make it easier to come to terms with his idiotic decisions. So, he had trouble with being in a relationship with a seventeen-year-old child? What was wrong with that? Or was he just using that as an excuse in his own head—trying his damndest to run away without coming out in the end as the villain in the story? Wait! What was he talking about? Jude had done the hard work for him—choosing to walk away. It should relieve him that she had taken the pressure off of him—that she had done the dirty work for him, but it didn't. It hurt instead. A lot more than Tommy had expected.

"I hope you plan on replacing anything you manage to damage." A sultry voice asked from behind him, and Tommy turned to see Celeste standing in his bedroom doorway perusing the now crooked dresser with a modicum of interest. Tom just shrugged. He wasn't apologizing for it if that was what she was looking for. Celeste just smiled as she walked deeper into the room—coming to stand in front of him suggestively before running a finger down the hard planes of his chest. Tom didn't fight her—watching instead the faint movements of her hand before grabbing her fingers in his, letting her take advantage of the situation by kissing him squarely on the lips. He didn't deny her access—sinking into the kiss by hoping that the soft feel of her flesh would erase memories of even softer lips—of 'her' innocent flesh. It didn't. The pain just got worse and Tommy pulled away from Celeste—breathing hard at the suffocation that suddenly invaded his lungs. 'She' was destroying him—turning him into a different man than the one he had allowed himself to be for years now. That scared him shitless. Celeste just laughed almost bitterly from behind him—as if she couldn't quite grasp why he kept pushing her away. Tom just shook his head. Celeste laughed.

"My father's a powerful man, Tommy Q. He has connections all over France with a lot of money invested in dozens of companies—one of which includes the music business. Do you really intend to throw away a chance at furthering your career—at maybe discovering amazing things in my arms or are you that hung up on her? Because _I'm_ not looking for commitment, Tom. I'm just looking for one hell of a good time, and I have a feeling you are just the man to give that to me." Celeste said on a small sigh as Tommy hit the back of his open suitcase on the bed with his fist. He didn't even register the pain that seeped through his knuckles as he grabbed Celeste—sinking his lips into hers this time angrily, almost punishing and she relished it. He was disgusted by it—stepping away yet again as he walked over to his bedroom window—looking out over the manicured grounds silently in an attempt to calm his shattered thoughts. Celeste almost growled with frustration.

"You know, I've thought a lot about what you said at your sister's house, Tom, that time when I tried to kiss you." Celeste said suddenly as Tom turned toward her curiously. She just smiled mischievously before shrugging.

"You know, about how I should call Chaz if I wanted someone from Boyz Attack to seduce?" Celeste asked innocently while Tommy's eyes narrowed as she shrugged before walking out of his room. He followed her, mostly out of curiosity, but also because he knew the family and the guests of the home had begun to gather downstairs for dinner.

"What are you getting at?" Tommy asked in a low tone as Celeste just smiled again.

"Just that I thought it would be fun to re-unite two old friends. Don't you think?" Celeste asked innocently as she led him into a dining area.

"This should actually be quite entertaining." Celeste continued as Tommy perused the room quietly—staring around at those who had already gathered at the fancy setting and watching as they all interacted. One corner particularly caught his attention as he found himself staring hard at Jude dressed now in a low cut casual black cocktail dress laughing with none other than Tommy's oldest friend. Chaz.

"I told you my father had connections in the business." Celeste whispered suggestively as Jude looked up then—catching Tom's attention. She didn't even smile at him as she stared, as if each of them were fighting a silent war—neither intending to lose. And all Tommy could do was stare at that dress—remembering a similar garment that Jude had worn on the barge cruise before he had removed it from her to sink into her willing skin—moving restlessly within her in utter abandonment. The images left him wanting—left him burning.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Jude…_**

I walked into the dining room warily—looking around the table as I pulled down the hem of my black dress self-consciously. This was just downright messed up. Jude Harrison eating in a practical castle. When had my life become so extravagant? Oh yeah, when Sadie got hired as a model and met the bitch from hell. Seriously, I should not be thinking that, but Jesus I was angry.

"Remember me?" A male voice asked suddenly from behind me and I spun around only to have my eyes widen in utter shock. Did I say Jesus before because I think I am going to say it again? Jesus!

"Chaz?" I asked slowly—looking over his shoulder as if I were afraid I might be dreaming. I mean, it's not like I even knew him that well. I had only met and performed with him once. He just shrugged before laughing.

"The one and only, and you the famous Jude Harrison just became my dinner date." He stated on a smile as I looked up at him in confusion. His what?

"Tell me there's a reason you're here because I am totally baffled right now. What reason do you have to be in Paris? And can I tell you, you move a little fast boy-bander." I replied whimsically as he just chuckled.

"Now I see what Tommy sees in you. And, as for the dinner date, that dress warrants a forward invitation sweetheart. Last but not least—as for Paris, that's a longer story, but I'll make it short. Celeste's father offered to sponsor me in my own solo career—offering me a chance to meet with a studio he invests with. I couldn't turn that down." Chaz replied with a wink as I tried not to grin. The boy could certainly be charming. He took my elbow in his hand before leading me over to the table, and I laughed as I sat down next to me.

"I'm guessing you've learned by now that a good deal of us from G Majors are here as well then. I'm starting to wonder if this isn't a set up." I remarked on a friendly whisper as he just winked at me again.

"I don't think I'd complain even if it was." Chaz stated back just as quietly before perusing me heatedly from head to toe. Something told me this might be my ticket. He wasn't a brother of Celeste's, but he would do. Yes, he would certainly do. I looked down at my plate warily.

"I hope you know something about fine dining then, because if we go by my manners, they might send us outside to eat at the trough." I said wryly as Chaz laughed. I was just so glad I could manage to amuse him, especially when I looked up to see Tommy standing next to Celeste in the open doorway. I felt my heart stop as my eyes met with his blue, piercing gaze. Why did I have the strange feeling he was undressing me with his eyes? It unnerved me.

"Let the games begin." Lettie whispered suddenly from behind me as she slipped into the seat on my left. I broke eye contact with Tom to peer back winningly at Chaz. Yes, indeed. Let the games begin.


	37. Chapter 37

I watched warily from the corner of my eyes as Tommy sat down next to Celeste—trying not to wince as she giggled at a comment he made in her general direction. Chaz waved at him, and I saw Tommy nod tightly back as Chaz just shrugged.

"Issues maybe?" Chaz asked in a whisper next to my ear as I just shrugged. He had no idea! I looked down at my plate keenly as the rest of the family joined the eclectic group, and I winced as I realized that Sadie was definitely holding a different fork than I was. Okay, so I just needed to focus and get through this dinner. That's it. End of story.

"So, you sing?" Celeste's prominent father asked me suddenly from the head of the table. I just smiled warily and nodded. He 'uh huuuuhhhed' under his breath and I tried really hard not to roll my eyes. Celeste just yawned as if I bored her in general. Celeste's mother grinned before looking us over expectantly.

"Well, I want to welcome you all and explain to you a little about why you've been invited." She started slowly as I looked over at the woman with interest. I just figured we were here for Celeste's general amusement. It was nice to know there was actually a reason behind this whole debacle. I tuned back into the conversation as she continued.

"We're having a masquerade ball here over the next few days to celebrate Celeste's twenty-first birthday. She wanted to include all of you on the invitation list. More people will be arriving by tonight, and I want to thank you sincerely for accepting. It's going to be very interesting couple of days. It's tradition in this family to have this event on the eve of adulthood. All the guests will dress in costumes every night for three nights while wearing masks and changing our voices. During the day, we will resume our every day personages, and the third night will be the unmasking—the ultimate reveal to see who was behind each costume." Celeste's mother stated excitedly as I almost tipped over my fancy water glass in surprise.

We were going to be doing what? For how long? Oh, Jesus! I looked around the table warily—taking in Celeste's mischievous expression, Tommy's frown, Lettie's amused grin, Sadie's excited smile, and Chaz's interested gaze as I just groaned. What was this? The vacation from hell. I had managed to leave Toronto looking for relaxation only to find myself the subject of a biography, shooting Tommy in the ass, losing my virginity, having Tommy denounce practically thus said losing of virginity, meeting up with my now pregnant mother, and now we were going to be lounging around a castle like lazy slugs playing pretend. Hmmm..Could actually be interesting. Next question—who was I going as and better yet, who would Tommy be?


	38. Chapter 38

**_Later that evening…_**

I looked down at the costume I had picked out at the store for the masquerade tomorrow night, and I winced. It was soooo not me, but Lettie and Sadie both had convinced me to buy it and who was I to argue. I was a rock and roll kind of girl—the kind that would look much better as a Goth princess or even a character from 'Grease'—not as something from a major Broadway production.

"It's perfect." Lettie stated determinedly as I just shrugged. "We can put your hair up in ringlets, and you can wear a sequined mask that will cover up everything but your mouth. It's perfect." Lettie declared again as I just perused the two other women warily.

"Fine, but what are you going as?" I asked suspiciously. Both Lettie and Sadie grinned wickedly.

"Now now, we can't tell you that. You're just going to have to wait until the unveiling." Lettie remarked as I scowled at her. That was utterly not fair. I sat on the bed wearily staring at the beautiful dress that Christina wears in the Phantom of the Opera and I sighed again.

"Maybe people won't ask me to sing." I said on a chuckle as Sadie grinned.

* * *

**_Lettie… _**

Lettie stepped out of Jude's room with a smile on her face before heading down the hall to an entirely different room. It killed her how absolutely ingenious she could be at times—yep, just perfect. Stopping at the entrance of the other room, she looked around her carefully before turning the knob and stepping in…

* * *

**_Tommy… _**

"So, what do you of the costume I picked out for you?" Lettie asked Tom casually as Tommy just threw her a look. He really couldn't stand the idea of even participating in the event, but at this point, he couldn't think of a way out of it either.

"Couldn't you have gotten me something from Grease or something that would allow me to wear a leather jacket?" Tommy asked as Lettie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. It's not like people would immediately know it's you in that kind of costume. Come on, at least pretend you're interested. Everyone deserves a good time, especially Jude after what you did to her." Lettie stated coldly as Tommy opened his mouth to argue only to close it again. She was right. There was no point defending himself.

"This is just not me." Tommy stated with a shrug as he ran his fingers over the dark material. Lettie just laughed.

"Oh, yeah like the Phantom wasn't dark, angry, and a total jackass. Yep, it's the perfect outfit for you, and I even got you some contacts to change the color of your eyes. Enjoy." Lettie stated with a wave as she swept out of the room. Tommy didn't even bother trying to call her back as he looked down at the thing. He just wondered what Jude was going as.


	39. Chapter 39

**_The Masquerade: Day 1…_**

I fidgeted inside the costume as I walked down the stairs toward the ballroom. The first full day at the castle had almost been a waste—spending much of it preparing for the night ahead as more of the guests arrived. I hadn't even gotten much of a chance to see Tommy although I had caught him finally talking to Chaz and, by the expressions on their faces, I could tell it had been a good conversation. They both had always been close friends. I couldn't intervene with that. I didn't have it in me. Maybe the masquerade was my ticket for forgetting the pain that I was feeling. I just needed to relax.

I made my way through the crowd uncertainly—not knowing who anyone was. It left me companionless. I mean, how did you have a conversation with someone dressed like the statue of liberty? I just hoped that wasn't Lettie. I sighed before looking up just in time to see the…Phantom? I did a double take. What the hell? I suddenly felt like I was in the play itself haunted by the image of a ghost. Who would have thought this would happen? I almost laughed at the absurdity. The guy in the costume looked up just at the same time and our eyes met. I let my shoulders slump in disappointment. His eyes weren't blue. But I still felt a draw toward him. It was almost magnetic. Okay, time to walk away. I turned around only to have someone tap me insistently on the shoulder.

"We might as well dance, dame douce (sweet lady). It almost seems as if we were destined to." A deep bass voice said from behind me. I hesitated before spinning around to find myself facing him—the Phantom from seconds before. I shrugged. I couldn't tell him no. It would just seem strange or out of character considering we were at a dance of sorts. He smiled, and I watched his lips with fascination. They seemed so familiar to me. Placing my hand in his, I followed him out stealthily onto the dance floor—letting him guide my hands to where they needed to go before swaying to the music that was coming from a big brass orchestra at the side of the room. This was just so incredible. It was like I was dreaming. I looked up at the guy suddenly about to speak—remembering just in time to disguise my voice.

"Are you from France?" I asked him in a low tone—afraid that if I switched to high-pitched, it would scare the dude away. He smiled almost whimsically. Again I watched his lips.

"In a way." He answered vaguely as I listened to the skirt of my dress swish around his legs. He breathed in heavily as his hand settled more comfortably against my waist. I knew that sigh. I hoped it wasn't Chaz.

"Are you having a good time? I feel almost suffocated by it all." I stated frankly as he chuckled before swinging me around until we were near a pair of French doors.

"I couldn't agree with you more." He answered simply before leading us through the enclosure. For some reason, I wasn't afraid to be outside with him despite the fact that I had no idea who he was. I got a first good glimpse of the garden, and I gasped. They were beautiful and lit up spectacularly. There was even a fountain in the foregrounds—giving it a soothing atmosphere. If only I could afford their landscaper.

"Is that better?" The guy asked quietly as I nodded.

"I'm not much of a dancer. Believe it or not, I practically have two left feet." I said on a laugh as he just glanced over at me wryly.

"I know someone else like that. But she's not so bad with the proper direction." He stated evenly as I shrugged.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Tommy…_**

Tom stared down at her in the moonlight. She wasn't disguised enough—at least not enough for him to realize exactly who she was. But, then again, Lettie must have planned it this way—the little devil. He felt powerful knowing Jude had no idea who he was. Maybe this was his chance to figure out why he was so scared—to process how he felt about her.

"Your hair's beautiful in the moonlight." He uttered suddenly in the deep bass voice he had chosen to use. She looked up at him uncertainly—her blue eyes shining in the dark. He didn't want to scare her away.

"But I'm guessing everything would be, wouldn't it?" He asked quickly to cover up his error. She grinned up at him.

"Spoken like a true night owl." She replied teasingly as Tommy grinned. Classic Jude humor. Even after where they had taken their relationship, she still intrigued him more than any other woman.

"I'm guessing you're a night owl, then?" Tommy asked softly as she laughed. She couldn't disguise that laugh.

"Hell, yes. I'm like a bear in the mornings—beautiful to look at but a danger to approach." She answered whimsically as Tommy cocked a brow.

"Beautiful huh?" he asked wryly. She just threw him a caustic look.

"Well, if you get past the bad breath and mad scientist hair, I'd like to say I am." Jude stated simply. Tommy just grinned as he walked across the yard toward the fountain. Somehow, he knew she'd follow.

"What do you do at night, then?" He asked softly before running his hand along the top of the water. She watched his movements with fascination, and he tried not to chuckle. Seducing the already seduced was proving to be a treat for him. He needed to make her fall in love with him again. He just wasn't sure why.

"I write mostly." She answered smoothly before looking out over the yard. "Sometimes I like to work." She finished softly as Tommy approached her from the side.

"Oh? Do you work alone?" He asked curiously as she shrugged gently.

"No never alone. Always with him. Even when he isn't there, I still work _for_ him so it's all the same." She uttered almost on a whisper. Tommy felt his heart speed up.

"And would I be too nosy if I asked who 'him' was?" Tommy asked breathlessly as Jude followed his lead by trailing her fingers in the water too.

"My demon." She finally answered haltingly. Tom just stared at her as his heart broke in two. He had hurt her that bad.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Jude…_**

"And my Angel." I told the guy quietly—answering the question he had asked me about 'him.' He looked over at me curiously. I tried not to look away.

"That's an interesting response." He murmured as I just chuckled. I couldn't help but shake my head.

"If you knew him, you'd understand." I stated on a smile as the guy moved toward me slowly as if he were suddenly very interested in the subject we found ourselves on. Maybe he had a girlfriend that tormented him too.

"Tell me about him then. Why is he your demon and your angel? I suddenly find myself very intrigued to know the answer to that." He muttered as I moved away from him—across the fountain so that the cement structure was now between us. His gaze unnerved me as if the color of his eyes weren't natural. I shrugged.

"It's kind of like being addicted to a drug I guess. I can't seem to get enough of him despite the problems we keep finding to get in the way. It's almost like he's determined to push me away—as if he's determined to make me angry. And I can't help but wonder why." I remarked slowly—looking down at my reflection in the water. His reflection suddenly joined me there as he stepped up behind me.

"Maybe it's fear. Maybe it's the idea of being attached to one person for the rest of his life." The guy mumbled quietly as I just stared hard at his reflection. I was beginning to be as intrigued with him as he seemed to be with me.

"Is there someone like that for you?" I asked quietly as he smiled slightly at me in the water. I turned around to face him.

"There's someone that haunts me, yes." He said carefully as I raised a brow up at him.

"Would I be too nosy if I asked about 'her?'" I asked on a grin as he chuckled. He seemed amused by my curiosity.

"She's spirited and more than a little stubborn. She drives me crazy and yet I find myself impossibly attracted to her despite the fact that she can be so bull-headed." He replied on another chuckle as I eyed him warily. Our situations sounded so similar. Maybe that's why I felt so connected to him.

"Do you love her?" I asked as I moved around the fountain again. He stopped moving suddenly as he gazed over at me almost as if I were asking him a strange, foreign question.

"I'm beginning to think so." He replied quietly as if he were amazed by his own answer.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Author's Note: Yay! The site's back up! Okay, here's my quandary--Robitussin or Dayquil. Hmmmm...okay let's try Dayquil. Okay, enough about that. Hey guys! I'm back and I am so glad that you are enjoying the newest updates. You guys are spectacular! I hope you keep reading. I have this idea for a new story too. I know I know, but I may not start it until I finish Viva La France and add quite a few new chapters to my others so probably next week unless I just post an awesome amount today. Anyway, thinking of calling it Bon Voyage or something along those lines. (Sigh)! I love you guys. Please R&R! Angel422. Oh and just for a shout out, I have to thank frozenfireheart for the choice in masqerade costumes in this story. I do hope things are looking up for you. Oh and if you guys ever have an idea you want me to play around with for a story, don't hesitate to ask. I aim to please. grins.

* * *

_****_The Next day…_**

I couldn't get the Phantoms words out of my head as I got up the next morning—tired from the late night escapade but also strangely refreshed as if something major had just happened in my life. But what? I ran down the stairs—nearly barreling into Lettie as I went.

"And where did this Mad Cow disease come from?" Lettie asked me in amusement as I just rolled my eyes at her before looking down the stairs curiously.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as she pointed down below with an uneasy expression.

"In the courtyard." Lettie answered as I nodded at her before continuing down. Her wary expression told me it was something I didn't want to be involved with, but I scurried anyway. The French doors across from the ballroom beckoned to me, and I headed toward them with this strange feeling of excitement. Even in daylight, the night hadn't lost its magic. It really was like the play. I couldn't get the guy out of my head. I even found myself humming to the tune of "Music of the Night."

"Not planning a stint on Broadway, are you?" A voice asked from behind me, and I turned quickly to find Tommy standing there—leaning against the side of the French doors as if he had reason to be there too. I took in a deep breath as I perused him from the top of his dark, perfectly styled hair to his blue piercing gaze. A chill ran down my spine.

"I was just looking for everyone." I replied vaguely—hoping he'd forget my lack in judgment by letting my character slip through me during the day. He shrugged.

"They're outside, but I refuse to let you join them." He commented wryly as I raised a brow. Who was he to order me around? I brushed past him as he shook his head at me until I noticed why he didn't want me there, and I smiled. Hmmmm…they were involved in a nice little archery tournament. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but laugh before shrugging.

"I don't know. I'm feeling lucky today. Want to try a few with me?" I asked him on a smile as he backed away in mock horror while rubbing his rear.

"No thank you. I have a nice little reminder from the last time." He stated simply as Chaz walked through the door just then—obviously having heard part of the conversation.

"You just need proper direction, that's all. Why don't you come on out, Jude. I'll tutor you myself." Chaz stated on a grin as he glanced suddenly behind me over my shoulder. I peeked only a second to see him watching Lettie from the doorway. No way! Chaz and Tommy's sister? Yeah right! Tommy's eyes narrowed at the thought of Chaz helping me and he unwrapped himself from the wall before heading over suddenly.

"I've always been a better shot than you, Chaz. Better let me take it from here." Tommy proclaimed as Chaz shrugged. He didn't look like he cared much either way—not if his current stare had anything to say about it. Geez, men were so dense. I couldn't believe that Tommy hadn't noticed yet.

"Let's take this outside." Tommy uttered suddenly in a low tone in my ear and I shuddered. His voice suddenly reminded me of someone. I looked up into his very blue eyes again. No, that just wasn't possible. Then who was 'my' Phantom, and when did I start thinking of him as 'my' Phantom.

I pushed at Tommy as he led me over to an empty spot on the family's range.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." I replied hesitantly as Tommy just chuckled near my ear. There it was again—that familiar chill. He lifted up a bow before grabbing an arrow and coming to stand behind me.

"Might as well teach you the right way. It'll save a lot of people's asses." He stated simply as I tried not to laugh—really I did. I snickered instead as He lifted up my arms and placed them the way that they were supposed to be along the bow, and then he strung the arrow.

"Just relax." He whispered into my ear as he pushed down on my elbow. "The arrow doesn't like tension. Its has to be released just so." He whispered again as I felt electric tingles transverse my spin when he ran a finger down the side of my elbow. He seemed to sigh as he moved in closer behind me—aligning our bodies so that they fit like a puzzle piece. His hands closed over mine.

"Now pull back gently until you feel the arrow go as far back as it will let you. Keep your arm steady and don't lift your elbow." He instructed quietly as he pulled back on the string. I watched our combined fingers with fascination. When had fingers become so very fascinating? He stopped suddenly as I looked up at him. His eyes met mine.

"Now let go." He stated as we both released the arrow simultaneously—still looking up into each other's eyes. It was almost like the lesson was a metaphor—so the arrow didn't like tension, it had to learn to be let go. Yep, definitely a metaphor. A yelp brought us back to our senses and I covered my moth up with my hands as I saw where our shot had gone. It had landed right in the middle of a roasted duck being set out for the afternoon meal. Tom snickered too.

"I think I'm a bad influence." I stated simply as he just shrugged before looking around.

"Duck anyone?"


	43. Chapter 43

**_The Masquerade: Night two…_**

I was still chuckling about the duck incident as I walked down toward the ballroom—remembering the keen glances Tommy had continued to give me as we all met for the meal despite the fact that Celeste seemed determined to monopolize his time. It shouldn't bother me. It almost seemed as if he had completely quit encouraging her—pushing her away and staring angrily at her at times, but it still bothered me. Maybe, because now I felt torn—between the man I loved during the day and the one I was becoming more than just a little interested in at night.

"Couldn't stay away it seems?" A deep voice asked from behind me, and I turned quickly with my eyes sparkling to see the Phantom leaning there casually against the stairway banister above me.

"I find myself strangely addicted." I answered simply as he chuckled as if he were amused by my excitement. He shook his hand at my face as if I were a naughty little girl and I smiled.

"Did you hear about the incident right before lunch today?" he asked me suddenly as I choked on a cough. "Something about a duck getting shot." He continued as I laughed. I couldn't help it. I gave him a look that told him it was an issue I was very familiar with. He raised a brow slightly over the edge of his mask.

"Ahhh, I see someone here is intimately aware of the situation already." He proclaimed as he walked down the stairs to grab me by the arm. I let him lead me down the stairs toward a room at the edge of the ballroom. He looked behind us quickly as we approached it—making sure I guess that no one saw us exit the room. I furrowed my brow as we crossed into the other room beyond—glancing around at the contents with interest. It was filled with musical instruments. I stared over at him. Did he know who I was?

"I thought since we were dressed for the part, we might as well try out our disguises." He explained as I shrugged over at him as if to say 'whatever.'

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him simply as I followed him over to a grand piano—sitting daintily next to him as he took a seat on the bench. He popped his fingers before playing with the keys experimentally.

"I hear music is the gateway to the human soul." He remarked quietly as I watched his fingers with renewed interest. A flashback from the archery tournament earlier made my head spin. I looked over at the Phantom's brown eyes and shook my head. I was just so damn paranoid.

"I always saw it as a release—a way to shed inhibitions—to scream out to the world something you would generally keep hidden away in a journal. It makes you almost feel lighter in the end." I replied back as he suddenly grabbed my hands and placed them gently along the keys of the piano. He seemed to know that the piano wasn't my instrument of expertise. My heart jumped as he pressed down on each of my fingers—letting them hit certain keys until I made out the familiar tune of an old classic Percy Sledge song—'When a Man Loves a Woman." I almost stopped breathing.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Tommy…_**

Tommy's hands rested over Jude's ceremoniously--moving her fingers underneath his as if the tune spoke more through its unsung lyrics than he had ever been able to put into words himself. The first strain rang through the room and he played the words silently throughout his head "_when a man loves a woman, he can't think of nothing else_." Jude looked over at him pointedly.

"If I knew you better, I'd say you were being forward." She whispered as Tommy just grinned. Oh, she knew he who was. She just hadn't admitted it to herself yet and probably wouldn't. He had already seen the battle going on behind her eyes. She'd fight it until the day of the unveiling because he knew her. He knew she didn't want to spoil these precious moments with anger so she'd keep lying to herself to preserve the moment. Jude was like that.

"Forward's such a strong word, don't you think." Tommy asked as he watched her blink. Tom grinned—continuing the musical bombardment—letting his fingers rub against hers almost seductively. He could see her shiver, and his blood boiled. The game he was playing was more dangerous than he was willing to admit, but the more the minutes passed—moving the night forward back into the daylight hours, he started to come to terms more with his nighttime personality. He was beginning to accept that Jude _was_ it for him. Why had he been so stubborn before?

"Playing the piano is like making love." Tommy commented suddenly as Jude gasped—almost pulling away from him until he pulled hard on her hands refusing to let go. He rubbed a finger over her palm.

"It can be gentle, it can be rough, and it can be awe-inspiring. And in the middle, there is that one incredible peak that causes your blood to boil—causes your heart to claim victory over your head. Wouldn't you agree, Christina?" Tommy asked huskily as Jude looked up into his mask-covered eyes. She seemed to be searching them for something. _Yes it's me_, he almost whispered—laughing when he saw her shake her head. Yes, she was fighting it. He wondered how she would react at the unveiling the following night. He already dreaded it and anticipated it all at the same time.

"I find it's different." She answered in a whisper. "If you're the kind of person that waits until you're sure it's the right person you want to share that with, then its not about victory—it's about actually giving away your soul." Jude answered as Tommy peered down at her in surprise. She had done that for him—she had made that choice.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Jude…_**

I looked over at him as he grew quiet—almost as if my answer baffled him—made him question himself. I know it was doing strange things to me—that's for sure. I finally managed to pull my fingers away from his hands as he leaned back on the bench. He continued to play as I looked around the room. I was suddenly very very curious.

"So are you really as mysterious as your costume? Are you a man or a figment of imagination? Do you have faults?" I asked him slowly as he stopped playing to look over at me again.

"I am the epitome of fault—a man whose mask covers a soul ridden by mistakes." He answered quickly as I looked down at his fingers again. My head was spinning. This was so surreal.

"Mistakes? Are you the kind that learns from your own mistakes?" I asked him quietly as he chuckled before standing up to walk across the room—playing gently with the strings of a guitar as he passed.

"Not always, but I'm learning to. I'm a man of many sins." He replied on a small smile as I cocked an eyebrow with interest.

"What kind of sins?" I asked him immediately as I stood up too—moving into the center of the room—surrounded by this nighttime world of music. It seemed fitting somehow. He looked up at me before meeting me there in the middle of the floor. We stood toe to toe.

"Conceit. It's my biggest sin." He answered quickly as I felt my heart turn over. My mind fought the idea.

"And your other?" I asked him softly as he took my hands into his—motioning for me to sway around the room with him along with the music that played outside the door in the ballroom. I let him pull me into the dance.

"Vanity." He replied as I stared down at our moving feet. It's strange that the ground was still there because I suddenly felt like I was dancing on air.

"Are there others?" I asked in a whisper as he shrugged before folding me over his arm in a sudden bow—supporting me on his arm as his eyes stared down into mine.

"Fear." He finally answered as his lips brushed mine slightly. I closed my eyes as he lifted me back up—listening to him move away from me as the music stopped outside, and when I opened my lids again—he was gone.


	46. Chapter 46

**_Day Three: The afternoon before the unveiling..._**

I walked through the grounds of the castle slowly—feeling my lips burn where his had touched mine the night before. It made me sweat despite the cool, chilly breeze that blew across the lawn. I spotted a pond in the distance and I walked toward it—peering at a group of Geese that skirted its surface. A sound must have startled them because they 'honked' suddenly before lifting up and settling further out onto the water.

"You suddenly anti-social?" Tommy asked from behind me, and I turned to find him holding out a piece of bread that he had crumbled in his hand. I just grinned before shrugging and taking it from him.

"Not necessarily. Just enjoying the landscape." I answered softly as I threw a few crumbs out onto the water. The Geese flocked toward it, and I laughed as they fought for the pieces. Tom stepped up next to me.

"Been enjoying yourself?" He asked me curiously as I just looked over at him silently.

"Maybe. You?" I asked him just as inquisitively. He smiled before turning toward the flock and throwing out a few crumbs as well.

"Immensely. The women here are beyond appealing. I even found myself utterly attracted to one in particular last night." He answered smoothly as I felt my hackles go up. My face burned. Why was I bothered by it? I had kissed someone myself the night before. Well, technically he had kissed me, but I had let him.

"Oh?" I replied simply as Tommy shrugged.

"Of course, she was wearing a mask, but the thing couldn't mask her vitality—her definite allure." Tommy murmured as I glared at the side of his face. Why was he telling me this?

"Do you like making me feel petty?" I asked him angrily as he looked down at me with a hard expression in his eyes.

"Does it make you feel petty—the idea of me with another woman." He asked me bitingly as I stared up into his face. My blood boiled.

"I kissed someone." I admitted suddenly as I watched his eyes darken considerably.

"Oh?" He asked me in return as I nodded mutely. Why did I feel strange about telling him that—as if he already knew the answer.

"And does that make you feel petty?" I asked him searchingly as he just shrugged before turning away from the pond.

"Why should it?" He asked me vaguely as I watched him walk away in confusion. Why wasn't he angrier? Why was he taking it in stride so well? I wanted to follow after him and rant, but I felt suddenly very drained—very vulnerable. The phantom began to take shape in my mind. I pushed the thought out of my head as I walked around the pond toward an elm tree only to stop suddenly when I heard someone laugh. My eyes widened as I caught sight of Lettie sitting underneath the tree—trying to catch a few loose sheafs of paper from the notebook she had been writing in. A males's hand reached out to help her, and they tripped over each other to land peculiarly on the ground. She hit him on top of the head with her pencil, and he groaned. I couldn't help but smile at the scene—knowing even before he looked up who the guy was. Chaz

"What an interesting pair, huh?" A female voice asked from behind me and I turned to see Sadie standingnext tome. I just smiled before starting to walk back toward the castle.

"It actually seems to make sense, strangely enough." I answered as she fell into step beside me.

"I'm glad you came to France with me, Jude." Sadie said softly as I rolled my eyes at her teasingly.

"And how could I miss the splendor we now find ourselves in?" I asked her on a chuckle as I put an arm around her shoulders.

"Have you called Kwest and told him you're attending a masquerade ball as a genie?" I asked her lightly as Sadie threw me a surprised look.

"How did you know?" She asked with a small laugh as I just shrugged.

"Come on Sades. You'll wear anything that lets you show off your belly button without you feeling scandalous—not to mention I heard you humming the tune to "Genie in a Bottle' while in the shower." I answered simply as she chuckled.

"And here I thought I was being mysterious." She proclaimed as I shrugged.

"Lettie thinks she is too, but the devil costume with the Angel halo gave her instantly away." I stated simply as Sadie threw me a look. I couldn't help it, I laughed before making a run for the castle. I heard Sadie start to run too. Last one there was doing the laundry when we got back home from this trip. I made it there first and laughed before making my way up to my room. The evening was coming, and I needed to get prepared. Stepping through the door, I gasped as I noticed one red rose lying in the middle of my bed. It was lying on top of a black velvet box. My breathing stopped as I leaned over to pick it up—noticing a note as I did. I read it first.

_In anticipation of continuing that kiss amidst the folds of music_. 

It said as I lifted the lid slowly. I placed a hand over my moth as I stared down at the necklace in wonder. It was made of white gold that culminated into a diamond studded music note.


	47. Chapter 47

**_The Masquerade: Night Three—The unveiling…_**

Tonight I walked down the stairs nervously—recalling the conversation with Tommy over and over again like a tape with bad tracking as I treadcautiously downward. I dreaded the end of this evening only because I feared the outcome. There he was. I saw the Phantom leaning against a wall near the French Doors, but I didn't approach him. I just stayed near the opposite wall instead. I moved slowly around the room—watching warily as he moved along the opposite side—taking a step each time I took one. I stopped and he stopped too. My heart froze. And then he moved on his own—almost gliding the rest of the way over to me as I backed up against the wall.

"Don't." I almost whispered as he ran a hand up along the side of my cheek—stopping at the edge of my mask.

"Are you afraid of the ending to this story?" He asked me in a whisper as I nodded. He backed me up slowly until I fell suddenly through another doorway—this one leading into a room that I discovered quickly was a large storage closet—filled with old toys and even an old bed and couch. He fingered the necklace I wore thoughtfully.

"I see you received the gift." He stated simply as I nodded when he pressed me up against the side of the old bed. I gulped. He was familiar to me now. My heart knew him.

"Why?" I asked simply on a whisper as he ran his hands up along the sides of my hips. I closed my eyes against the electric sensation.

"Because I've overcome one of my weaknesses." He muttered near my ear as I shivered—running a hand up the front of his chest without realizing I was even doing it. He leaned away from me to shut the door tightly—throwing the room into utter darkness before he flipped on a light. I stared at the closed door with trepidation. What was he doing?

"Which weakness?" I asked him gently as he took me into his arms again—running a finger along the edge of my mask as if about to lift it away. I shook my head slowly—mesmerized by his touch.

"Fear." He uttered simply as my throat went dry. He pulled desperately at the strings that held my dress shut in the back, and I let him because now I knew I could. Outside, the countdown began for the unveiling as my dress fell ceremoniously into a pool at my feet. He stopped to look down at me quietly as I moved his shirt away from his chest revealing the familiar St. Christopher medal he wore around his neck.

"Don't be afraid, Jude." He murmured as he lifted me up onto the bed. I pushed his mask aside as we joined together.

"I never was, Tommy." I whispered back.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Epilogue…_**

Lettie stared down at the finished biography with satisfaction as she closed the cover with finality. She had a gift at this, and she knew it. Her publisher approached her from the side.

"You have the look of a cat that just ate a canary." She told Lettie with a chuckle as Lettie shrugged.

"Nope, just satisfied that I managed to write it with a happy ending." She stated simply as her publisher laughed.

"With how much help from you?" She asked as Lettie shrugged again.

"Maybe just a little." Lettie replied in a whisper.

* * *

**Author's footnote: The end folks. Thank you so much for taking this trip with me. You're wonderful. Thank you so so so very much. I'm just amazed you keep reading. I really am. It humbles me.**

**Undiscovered91: Thank you for sticking with me—for sharing your driving moments and colds. I have enjoyed every moment of it and congratulations again on you're A in driving and good luck on everything else. And my teeth are a mess too. I have yet another dental appointment for mine next week. Lord, the similarities are eerie. Laugh**

**Frozenfireheart: For your generous heart and your wonderful reviews. I feel blessed and I just love that word 'anjudical.' It turns me pink every time I think about it. And I truly hope you keep reading these stories for free. I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Xxecstacy: For your wonderful critiques and suggestions. You keep me grounded when I start to go off kilter. Seriously, what would I do without your reviews. I consider you one of my fearless reviewers. Lots of hugs to you.**

**KiTeH: For your wonderful shout out and your overall joy of my stories. I just love that about you! And I am rooting for you on your exams. I really hope you do well. My stories will always be waiting for you when you finish studying.**

**Muscial-cynders: You came back again! Yay! That just excites me so so very much. I hope that you continue to do so. I love that you keep following the stories. Yep, just wonderful. Confetti to you.**

**LuvTommy56: Hey there girl! We are having a splendid time of this aren't we? You are one of my constants. I feel close to that handle of yours. Please keep coming back. I'd be sad if I didn't see it.**

**Saralyleth: Thank you for your constant reviews again—for being my sounding board when I ranted about the site being down. I can't thank you enough for that and for your constant input. You're jus marvelous. Love to you.**

**Strawberrigashes: I seriously don't think I could write a story without you anymore! You are just always there. Thank you so so very much. Your reviews have become my constant encouragement. I love that. Please keep them coming. Hugs and smiles.**

**Cecapo3610: Okay, I am definitely giving you the award this time for immediate reviews after a chapter posting. Clapping hands so hard for you right now. I love that! You have to stay with me. You just have to. Hard hugs to you.**

**Tanya50801: Hey there! I am so glad that you are checking out my stories. And I'm even more joyful over the fact that you like them. YAY! That always excites me. Keep with me. I love when reviewers follow me through my stories. Hugs to you.**

**Jackjackio: To coin a phrase—I love you, I love you, I love you. No, seriously I do. We keep taking these journeys together and because of the reviews that I think I manage to make them fairly amazing ones (Or at least in my head) Laugh. Thumbs up and lots of love to you.**

**Melliebaby: Thank you so much for your reviews and input. I just love to hear whether or not you like a story. It makes it so worthwhile writing it. Thank you so much. Smiles and laughter to you.**

**Smileon: I love that handle. I immediately start to envision smiley faces. It's great. I love that you reviewed. Thank you so much. I hope that you have enjoyed it all and that you check out anything else that's out by me. Lots of hugs.**

**Lileigh760: Thank you so much for loving my stories. I keep hoping I can do each new one proud. My favorite so far to write was Rescue me although Viva La France definitely came in a close second. Lots of love to you.**

**Tommy4Eva: Girl, we have been through a ton together—our cats, out love for good ol' Tom, ahhhh just so much haven't we. Thank you for sticking with me. I love and I always keep a special look out for your handle. Yep, definitely. Hugs to you.**

**Eleste: Here we are again at the end of another story. I am so glad you joined me for the ride yet again. It's not as special without those familiar to me there with me. Thank you so much. Lots of hugs toyou.**

**Tommys21: Another constant of mine! I love you, you know that. I really really do. I am so glad you've been reading. Check this out! I finished another story. I'm so excited. Now just four more to go. Laugh. Hugs to you.**

**Rockerchick13: You have been truly inspirational with all of your constant reviews. Definitely another handle I look for often. I can't get enough of it. And I am so glad that you keep sticking with me. You deserve an award for that. Hugs to you.**

**VilandraofAntar: Hello Hello Hello! Another familiar name and another reason to jump for joy that you read this story. You are a light in the dark with your great reviews. I truly enjoy them so much. Lots of hugs and smiles.**

**Duddley111: EEEK! We've made it through another story Duddley. I'm glad that you read it and I hope that you're still with me. We have four more stories to make it to the end of. Smiles.**

**Angellicious01: Okay love the handle! Can you guess why? Hee Hee. I love that you love this story. I am so glad you have been reading. And I want to thank you so much for your reviews. So Angel girl, I hope you join this Angel here for more in the future. Smiles.**

**Party Like A Rockstar: Party Party! Hey there! Thank you so much for your reviews. They are truly refreshing and I love that you are reading. Whew! Now only four stories still going. Lots of love to you! Smiles.**

**SparkyGirl82: Oh, I love that you want my chapters longer because it means you're interested. I hope that you are reading my others as well. I love you guys. I truly do. Lots of smiles and hugs and high fives to you.**

**The Other Beatles's Girl: Please tell me you're a Beatles Fan. God, I love that group. Can I just tell you I have all their CDs. Ahhh, but anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. We've made it to the end of this story but there are so many more. Lots of smiles.**

**Steviemgu2: Hey there girl! We've been through quite a few stories together I think. I have to thank you for that and I hope you keep sticking with me. Thank you so much for reviewing. That means so much to me. Hugs!**

**MZtOmMyQ5319: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate the feedback so very much, and I hope that you continue to stay with me. Lots of love to you!**

**Sadie Rei: Thank you for your input. I so appreciate it and I love that you are checking in. That tinkles me pink. Please keep reading. Lots of smiles to you!**

**Punky19958: Hey there! We're back for the completion of another tale huh? I am so glad that you have stuck with me. It makes me feel so very proud. Thank you so much and I hope I see you again. Lots of hugs!**

**Jena Rink: Hey there! I keep seeing you around and I love it! You are amazing. I hope that you enjoyed this and all of the others I'm working on. Thank you so much for reading and dropping a line. Lots of smiles and hugs to you.**

**Judeh05: Hey there! I am so glad that you came back for this story. I love that you are reading and reviewing. It truly makes my day. Thank you so much. Waves and hugs to you.**

**Riotgirllina: Hey! Immediate hugs to you. You have stuck with me for a while. And I truly love and appreciate that. I always look for you. Thank you so much. I am so proud that you are still with me! Bows to you.**

**LuvInstntStar24: Thank you so much fro reading and leaving a review. I am so excited that you have liked the story. It really makes me feel great. I hope you keep checking out some of my others. Lot sof hugs to you.**

**Amanda blueyes: Hey there girl! Thank you so much fro the review. I appreciate it so very much. I love hat you are reading. Please keep doing so. Lots of hugs, waves, and bows to you.**

**Star08: Hey there! I want to thank you for your review. It amazes me that you read the story. It always amazes me when people read them. Thank you so very much. Smiles,**

**Sadie Red: Hey girl! I am so glad that you kept checking in with me on this story and I hope that it continued to be better than bio lab. I love that you are reading and I want to thank you again fro your heads up in the story. Lots of hugs to you.**

**Ilovetommy: Waving Hello to you! Thank you for your review and I am so glad that you are reading. I am so excited that you are with me for another story. Please keep sticking with me.**

**Caffeineaddict: Thank you for your review. I hope that you didn't choke and leave me. I still need you to read some more. Laugh. I love that I surprise people. It makes the writing more fun. Thank you so much. Lots of hugs.**

**GiliwasCool: Ahhhh! I am so glad to see you still with me. I love your input so much and I just feel so good when I see your handle. Thank you so much for sticking with me. Lots of love to you and hugs and waves and bows.**

**Jonesy219: I am so addicted to your reviews. I just had to say that. You make my day with your comments. I am so glad that you have been reading and I hope that you are still with me. Lots of love to you.**

**An Addict: And you came back for more! Thank you so so very much for that. I love that you are reading and I so appreciate your input. Lots of love and hugs to you.**

**FunkyiceCube: Hey there my girl! I am so glad that you checked in on this story and I am glad that you liked where it has gone. You are amazing! Thank you so very much. Love to you.**

**Little Eirtae: Hi there! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I hope that you followed it to its end and that you enjoyed it. Thanks again. Lots of smiles.**

**Allisononebellavitax: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am so glad that you have been sticking with me. Another one of constants and I am so proud of that. Lots of love to you.**

**Amandamandy1485: Hey! I'm so thankful that you read and reviewed my story. It's amazing that you checked in. Thank you so much.**

**Not So Sour Lemons: Yay! Yu came back for this story. I hope that you enjoyed it. I really really do. Thank you so much. Hugs.**

**Can't Stand the Heat: I know that handle. I recognize it immediately. I hope that you enjoyed the story. Thank you so much for the review. Smiles.**

**Glockbell: Hey glockbell. Thank you for checking in and for leaving me a review. I appreciate it so much. Lots of hugs and love.**

**Catch1Star: Hey catch1star. You are another constant and I feel proud that you have been reading. Hopefully things are going well for you. Lots of hugs and love.**


End file.
